My heart belongs to him
by btsimaginevault
Summary: What will Yoongi do when he swore not to fall in love... ...not long before Y/n came along... He thought his mind could protect his heart... It was that very protection that eventually caused him a broken one... #army #bangtansonyeondan #bts #btsfanfiction #btsv #love #jhope #jimin #jin #jungkook #kpop #kpopfanfic #minyoongi #romancefanfiction #romantic #shortstory #sugaxreader
1. Chapter 1 - All about Yn

**_Friday morning_**  
**_~ 9am ~_**

_You bent down putting the last few clothes you had picked from your wardrobe and zipped up the suitcase as you straightened yourself and looked around your semi empty room._

_You let out a big sigh as the realization finally hit you...that you were leaving home._  
_You had a lot of thoughts going through your head but it was a conflict between sadness and excitement._  
_You sat down on the edge of your bed with your head hung low._

_Thoughts about leaving your country and moving to another one that's so far away from your own started to invade your mind..._

_You were going to miss your family and loved ones and the thought of that made you feel this painful feeling in your heart. _

_You were so lost in your thoughts that the only thing that brought you back to reality was when your eyes reached it's limit to hold your tears that they dropped on the back of your hand._

_You almost didn't want to leave because you loved your life here._  
_However, just as these thoughts appeared in your mind, so did the thoughts of what's in store for you in the coming future._

_You come from a very wealthy background and even though you could easily just live your life in luxury, that's never what you chose to do from a very young age itself._  
_You proudly smiled at yourself as you now stood in front of the mirror wiping away your tears and appreciating the woman you have become._  
_You have your parents to thank for your humble and down to earth nature as they always taught you that even though you are extremely wealthy...life is about fulfilling and achieving your dreams and being present and helpful to others who have troubles following their path, whether family, friend or any other person._

* * *

_Your best friend Auriel studied in Korea and after graduating got an internship at BIGHIT, an entertainment company that put out famous bands like BTS. _

_A few years have gone by and she is now a manager of one of the many k pop groups at the company._

_She managed to get you the position as the Supervisor in the media team which you easily landed with your hard earned and all round experience in the field._  
_You have a moderate understanding and knowledge when it comes to shooting video, taking photographs or even producing music...__It's been a passion of yours for a long time...and you still believe you have a lot to learn._

_Your thoughts were interrupted when your mom walked into the room flashing her beautiful smile which was obviously trying to hide her sadness of having to see you go **"Sweetie, are you done packing? Your dad is waiting downstairs, he wanted to take you to the airport instead so we told James {your driver} he could leave for the day."**_

_You nodded, trying to stop yourself from crying again at the sight of your mom. _

_Clearing your throat you said, "**I just finished the last suitcase. I'll bring them down in a few minutes. Will you be coming with us?"**, you asked._

_**"No sweetheart, there are a couple of things I need to sort out here and honestly I can't see you go because this is what happens"** your mom says as her eyes quickly filled with tears and dropped down to the floor._

_Not a minute passed and you both were in each other's arms, both a crying mess. **"I'm going to miss you mom"** you said as your head was on her shoulder. Her face still buried in your chest she said the same to you._

_Both of you finally let go of each other, your mom looked at you for the final time smiling proudly and said, _

_**"You will do great there honey. Have fun and enjoy your life. You are an amazing daughter and I'm so thankful to have you. If you ever need me, you know I'm only a phone call away. Call me anytime, don't worry about the time differences."**_

_**"Let me know if you find any handsome guy there...Your dad and I will personally come there for an interview"** your mom chuckled and you laughed lightly hitting her shoulder._

_**"We'll see"** you smirked at your mom, both of you now giggling like 2 best friends._

_After your little chat with your mom you head downstairs. You walk over to your dad who's standing next to the trunk of the car while your mom stood by the door looking at the both of you._

_**"Ready?"** Your dad asked smiling at you._

_**"Yup!"** you said as you put the last few suitcases in the trunk as your dad closed it right after._

_You sat in the front and turned to your right looking at your mom who still stood at the doorway as you waved your hands and mouthed the word **"Byeee".**_

* * *

**_Time skip - at the airport_**

_Your dad parked the car in front of the airport. The heavy feeling in your heart slowly started to creep in again and it's now in the pit of your stomach. _

_After getting out of the car and putting your things on a trolley you turned to look at your dad who was already smiling and trying to comfort you by holding your hands and wiping the tears welling up in your eyes._  
**_"You can do this Y/n...You are my strong girl. I have no doubt you will do very well on your own. I love you sweetheart."_**

_**"I love you too dad"** you said, now hugging him so tightly not wanting to let go._

_**"Call us when you reach there ok...let us know how Auriel is doing too...your mom and I are actually going to meet up with her parents for dinner today."** he said_  
_**"Oh that's nice...tell them that we'll be fine and we will be there to take care of each other. We will call you guys as soon as we meet."** you said now looking up at him._

_**"Alright then sweetheart, I'm going to let you go now...take care and have a safe flight"** your dad said as he let go of the hug after placing a kiss on your forehead._

_**"Bye dad..."** You said as you hesitantly turned around pushing your trolley and waving goodbye as your dad waved back at you._

* * *

**_Time skip - at KOREA_**

_It was a long flight, but you finally reached Korea. You were now standing outside about to hail a cab when you saw Auriel already waiting for you next to her car. _

_You were surprised she would be there because she had told you that she would come visit you at your new place but there she was now standing in front of you. _

_You were so happy you pulled her into a hug. You sighed **"I've missed you...how are you?"** you said in an almost singing tone._

_**"I'm fine hon, its so good to see you and finally have you here. I've missed our time together as kids, and in high school, now we can be together again. I'm so excited...come on, get in, we'll catch up in the car"** Auriel said as she helped to put your things in the car and then hopped in the drivers seat._

* * *

_Your parents loved that you are independent and working your way up, but when it came to where you lived they always wanted to make sure that you had a good place to stay that was safe and secure. _

_Your dad purchased an apartment for you in Hannam The Hill...a wealthy compound of buildings that had a lot of luxury apartments/houses etc. He even bought you a brand new car and hired a driver for you in case of emergencies. _

_Your parents wouldn't have it any other way, so for now, you accepted this so that they can live without stressing about you too much._

* * *

_You and Auriel strolled into your new apartment dragging your suitcases along behind you. You guys spent the whole night talking and catching up. In between you guys even called your parents and spoke to them for an hour or so. _

_It was getting late, Auriel had to leave as she had work in the morning. Your work will start in the next week so for the time being she invited you to the company so she could give you a tour of the premises and familiarize you with everything first. _

_She hugged you before leaving and said she would see you tomorrow._

_You went to bed as soon as she left because you were tired from the flight...pretty soon you fell asleep._

* * *

**_~ NEXT MORNING ~_**

_Due to time differences you overslept a little bit...it's a good thing you don't have to be punctual for today but you still rushed...after getting ready you had a cup of coffee, you noticed time was passing so since you were hungry you quickly grabbed a few cookies in a little sandwich bag, grabbed your car keys and hurried to the elevators._

_You were speed walking and turning the corner to reach the elevators when you bumped into someone's chest accidentally dropping your keys and the bag of cookies._

_**"YAH! Jungkook-ah walk carefully! The woman almost fell because of you!"** two guys yelled as they approached you and Jungkook._


	2. Chapter 2 - The 3J's

_**Saturday morning**_

_**8:00am ~ near the elevator**_

_**"YAH! Jungkook-ah walk carefully! The woman almost fell because of you!"** two guys yelled as they approached you and Jungkook._

_Jungkook had already picked up your stuff and handed them to you as you both bowed at each other._

_**"Ah I apologize it was my fault, I was in a bit or a rush, its not his fault"** you said as you smiled at the 3 men stood in front of you...3 men whom you knew very well._

_**"But still, our maknae sometimes is a bit hyper and doesn't seem to see where he's headed"** the other 2 laughed as Jungkook looked at you intently and then at the bag of cookies in your hand._

_You chuckled slightly taking a cookie from the bag and offering it to Jungkook **"Would you like a cookie?"**_

_Jungkook flashed you his bunny smile as he took the cookie from you munching on it instantly._

_**"Hi we're-"** one of the guys started as you quickly but calmly interrupted and said **"I know you guys, don't worry."..."It's very nice to finally meet you Hoseok and you Jimin and you too Jungkook"** you turned looking at him as he smiled at you with a mouthful of cookie_

_**"Are you a fan?"** Jimin asked you._

_You let out a small chuckle **"Of course I am...I love you guys...and your music especially"**_

_They noticed your slight accent so they figured you were not from Korea._

_**"You don't seem like you're from here. Where are you from? Are you new to the building? Will you just be visiting or staying permanently?"** Hoseok and Jimin went back and forth with the questions all the while you noticed Jungkook from the side of your eye as he was just looking at you in a way you couldn't understand._

_He just observed you without saying anything._

_**"Hahahaa guys calm down...one question at a time. I'm not from here...that's true, I'm actually from *Your country name*. I bought apartment 1385. And I will be staying for a long time"** ...you smiled as you concluded saying **"I got a job at BIGHIT"**_

_All 3 pairs of eyes widened, Hoseok jumped excitedly at what he just heard. **"Oh my god...We are going to be neighbors and colleagues! Our dorm is no. 1382...so we are really close by...I'm sure you will see the rest of the guys sometime in between. I'm so glad we bumped into you here Ms...?"**_

_**"Y/N."** you completed_

_**"We hope to see you around Y/n"** Jimin said to you cheerfully._

_**"I'm sure we will. I'm actually headed to BIGHIT now...would you guys like to come along...I'll drive."** you asked_

_**"We would love to but we actually have a couple of other places we need to go to this morning before heading to BH *bighit*. We'll probably see you there later."** Hoseok said smiling bright like the sun._

_You were so happy to see these 3 and even though you knew they lived somewhere near, you didn't think you would run into them that quickly. _

_You were not complaining though. You were happy._

_The 4 of you said your goodbyes. Headed to the elevator and then went about your day._

* * *

**_~ at BIGHIT ~_**

_You parked your car and after a few mins you were headed into the building to meet up with Auriel._

_**"Y/N!"** Auriel called out as she signaled you to her office._

_**"Wooooww...nice office."** you said as you looked around the room eyes wide...seeing all her awards and achievements hung on the walls._

_**"You haven't seen yours yet...lets go"** Auriel said as she laughed at you, holding your hand and dragging you out of the office._

_She took you through the entire building...showing you all the different departments and even introducing you to staff members and some of the groups and artists as well. Towards the end of the tour she finally led you to the media department so you could meet your team._

_You entered a small meeting room. There was a chair at the end of the long table that had your name on a plaque sitting in front of it. You smiled to yourself as you approached the chair. While you familiarized yourself to the surroundings a bunch of people walked into the room constituting of young men and women. _

_As you looked up Auriel looked at them saying **"Hey guys, I would like you all to meet Ms Y/n, please introduce yourselves as she is your new Team Supervisor."**_

_Auriel now faced you and you took your cue and turned towards them, standing and slightly bowing as you introduced yourself _

_**"Hi guys, I hope we will have a wonderful time working together. I'm here to help and teach in whatever way I can. Please don't hesitate to come to me for anything. At the same time I hope you guys can also help me settle in here"** you said with your best smile. _

_The team immediately loved your style and quickly warmed up to you as they slowly introduced themselves one by one._

_You were all in the meeting room that had glass windows...At one point you noticed a guy in a black hoodie standing in the hallway staring into the room._

_You couldn't make out who it was as the guy was wearing a black mask but something about him seemed very familiar. _

_You couldn't quite figure out what it was so you ignored it and went back to talking with your new team._

* * *

**_Time Skip ~ lunch time_**

_You had finished everything for today and even said your goodbyes to Auriel and your team. You were headed to the company food court when the guy you saw earlier in the black hoodie and mask was walking towards your direction. He paused and bowed to you. You wished him a good afternoon and it was when he said the same thing back to you did you realize who he was with his deep voice..._

_You didn't know what else to say and it was during that dazed moment he had already walked past you._

_You stood there for a few seconds wondering what just happened as you felt a small rush of feelings including a pounding in your heart but you decided to shake it off and head to the food court._

_You were standing in line, your mind drifting to the guy you just came across when 3 guys slowly crept up behind you._

_**"You should try the lamb skewers here...they are really good."** Jungkook said as you turned around startled._

_**"Yah! You scared me!"** you said as you tried to calm your racing heart._

_**"Ah sorry we didn't mean to scare you"** Hoseok said laughing._

_**"But really though you should try the lamb here...it's amazing"** Jungkook said as he put a few skewers on your plate after he finished creating a mountain of it on his own plate._

_**"And for desert you should have this"** Jimin said as he put a tiny dessert plate that had chocolate filled mochi and strawberries on your tray._

_**"And in case you feel parched...I have the best solution."** You now turned to Hoseok as he pulled a can of Sprite and placed it on the last empty spot on your tray._

_You were so overwhelmed by the situation unfolding in front of you. The 3 of them waited for you patiently as you steadied your tray and finally looked at them _

_**"Thank you...this is perfect...although you could have gone a little easy on the lamb skewers Jungkook...you don't want to see me gain weight"** you laughed_

_**"You would still be as pretty as you are now"** Jungkook said with a warm smile._

_**"Yah Jungkook-ah...stop flirting"** both Hoseok and Jimin yelled._

_**"Ah hyung it's called a compliment...would you both calm down"** Jungkook said as he now looked down a bit embarrassed._

_You smiled **"Hehe...thank you. That's very sweet of you to say but still...this is too much"** you said as you picked 2 skewers from yours and placed it on his plate instead._

_The 4 of you then sat down and had lunch together. You asked about the other members and Jungkook while having a mouthful of lamb meat said _

**_"We actually told them about bumping into you earlier"_**

_**"They said they would love to meet you...Jin hyung is all about new neighbours haahah"** Jimin added_

_**"I'm sure we will meet often soon...if not at the apartment then for sure here at BH. We might film a music video soon. They told us you're the new Media supervisor."** Hoseok said._

_**"I see news travels fast"** you said chewing on a piece of mochi._

_The 4 of you finish your meals and were standing in front of the building now, about to leave._

_**"Would you like to come along with us. We're gonna go bowling."** Jimin asked you, pointing to their car._

_**"So that Jungkook can just beat us in every match even if he was on his own against the 3 of us?"** you asked laughing._

_Hoseok gasped **"How did you know that's likely to happen?"** he said as he joined you laughing, to which you replied **"I'm a FAN remember?"**_

_The 4 of you are now laughing like crazy._

_**"In all honesty though I would have loved to come but I still have a lot of boxes that I need to unpack so ...how about a rain check."** you asked_

_The 3 of them nodded and waved goodbye as you turned and went to your car to head home._

* * *

**_~ at the apartment ~_**

_You had just settled in and started unpacking the remaining boxes slowly placing your belongings in different parts of the apartment you now called your home._

_You were listening to **"Ddaeng"** that played out loud on your speakers while you were bopping around the place cheerfully fixing your things._

_Even though it was loud you managed to make out the sound of your doorbell ringing._

_You walked to the door and slowly opened it._

_You were stunned at the 2 figures standing before you. One of them holding his hands behind his back in a mysterious way as if he was hiding something._

_You quickly lowered the volume of the music with the remote that was already in your hand._

_**"So I see you are a fan of our RAPLINE"** the tall handsome guy said as he lifted his eyebrow and looked to his left._

_The guy who was on his left (who is even more taller) now looking down smiling shyly. You caught a glimpse of his dimples as he covered it with his palm as you knew he usually does when he's shy or embarrassed._

_The other guy then continued **"Well...I'm here to make you love our VOCAL LINE.."** he said as he pulled out a large tray of food from behind him. _

_It had a a glass cloche so you could see the various foods inside that were decorated so beautifully._

_You then looked up at him as he held the tray and said _

_**"I'm Seokjin...and the shy one next to me is Namjoon"**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting NamJin

**_Saturday evening_**

**_~ 7pm ~_**

_**"I'm Seokjin...and the shy one next to me is Namjoon"** he said as he looked at your flustered face...wondering why you haven't said anything yet._

_**"I think she wasn't expecting us so it came out as a bit of a shock."** Namjoon said finally getting over the shyness._

_**"Or should I say we came off as a bit of a soup-rice (*pun for surprise)"** Seokjin said as he held the tray up which of course had a little bowl of fancy looking soup and rice. He held his laugh as he waited for a response from you._

_"Ahhh hyuuuung...We just came here did you have to start with the jok-" Namjoon whined but was interrupted when you burst out laughing followed by Seokjin's iconic windshield wiper laugh that you were so honored to hear at the time._

_**"Seeee...She loved my joke. Who wouldn't love my jokes. I'm Worldwide Handsome, you know."** he said as he turned to you._

_**"Yes, I do know and yes, you are very handsome"** you said as you flashed a smile and welcomed a satisfied Jin and a puzzled Namjoon into your apartment._

_**"Please have a seat...I honestly wasn't expecting you guys. It's so nice to finally meet you in person. I'm a huge fan of the both of you, and the rest of course."** you said as you sit on a bar stool next to Jin and Namjoon at the kitchen counter._

_**"You didn't have to go through all this trouble though"** you said as you gestured at the fancy looking tray of food that was displayed in front of you._

_**"Oh don't worry about that...it's sort of like a housewarming present...something to say welcome to Korea...I cooked a range of some classic Korean dishes for you to try."** Jin said as he proceeded to open up the cloche and take out the various bowls from the tray._

_**"Actually this won't be my first time trying Korean food. I've been a fan of the cuisine for a long time so I have eaten at some famous Korean restaurants in my country."** you said as you scanned through the countless bowls in front of you._

_**"I'm sure they're nothing compared to this, and I have to say you have perfectly cooked all my favorite dishes...this is perfect"** you now looked at Jin with a grateful smile as he blew you his classic flying kiss making you giggle like an idiot._

_**"This is a lot of food for just me though. Would you guys like to join me?"** you asked, now looking at Namjoon as well._

_He nodded and was about to say yes but Jin beat him to it and excitedly said **"Of course we would love too. We were going to have dinner after visiting you but I think this is much better. At least we have company. We would love to get to know more about our lovely neighbor."**_

_You got a bit flustered and chuckled lightly as you stood up to get a few chopsticks, plates and glasses for the 3 of you._

_You distributed everything before handing the last pair of chopsticks to Namjoon smiling at him which showcased your pair of hidden dimples._

_That simple action caught him by surprise causing him to get flustered and accidentally break the chopsticks instead of separating them the proper way. _

_Both you and Jin started laughing as you casually took the broken sticks from Namjoon's hands and replaced them with your own metal chopsticks instead, causing him to get embarrassed even more._

_You chuckled slightly ...**"**_**_Do I need to g_**_**et you some other cup instead?"** you said as you eyed your precious glass cup._

_**"No it's fine thank you."** Namjoon answered as he carefully looked at his surrounding making sure not to break anything else._

_**"Who are we kidding...Y/n...if you like your glass cups it's best you replace them now or say your goodbyes"** Jin said as you both laughed looking at the nervous God of destruction._

_**"It's fine...I can get new ones...you can handle it Namjoon, I trust you...Fighting!"** you said as you tried to boost his spirits..._

_The 3 of you enjoyed your dinner trying to get to know each other. There were a lot of things that you were surprised to learn about them and the same goes for them as they learned so many things about you and your background too._

_**"Really?! You can produce music too?"** Namjoon asked you as he was now more relaxed and comfortable talking to you._

_**"It was a passion of mine since I was younger...i love music a lot. Sometimes when I hear new songs the first couple of times I usually get attracted and absorbed to the music behind the lyrics before paying attention to the actual lyrics. So as I grew up, my love for music grew as well and I started to learn how to create my own...my parents made me take guitar and piano lessons when I was younger so that was a bonus advantage that helps me make better music."** you said while looking at your 2 guests, the 3 of you now settled on the couch sipping on some coffee._

_It was getting late. Namjoon noticed your eyes getting tired._

_Trying to keep a straight face Jin looked at his mug and said **"What do you call a sad cup of Espresso?"**_

_**"Hyuuuung we should leave soon, its late and the rest of the boys are probably back ho-."** he was saying while tapping Jin's knee before you cut him and yelled **"DEPRESSO!"** almost falling off the couch while you and Jin laughed hysterically giving you a bolt of energy all of a sudden._

_**"I'm fine"** you managed to say while you were dying in laughter_

_**"Yeah, she's fine"** Jin added also trying to catch his breath._

_**"Ahh hyuuuung, she looks tired, we should let her get some sleep. She's probably still jet lagged or adjusting to our time zone. Let's go."** Namjoon whined as he tried to pull you both off of the ground._

_The 3 of you made your way to the door. The both of them thank you and said their goodbyes as you did to them, thanking for the food and the company._

_You were so happy you couldn't control yourself from hugging them as well, which Jin took well while Namjoon was once again a bit shy. Nonetheless you were happy as you watched them walk a couple doors to your left and then enter their dorm._

* * *

**_~ Sunday morning ~_**

**_10am_**

_Tomorrow was going to be your first day at work. You wanted to shop for a special outfit for it so after having a quick breakfast you headed to the mall nearest to you._

_You had picked out some new shoes, a few bags and a special outfit you planned to wear tomorrow. You entered one last store on your way. _

_You were looking through a few clothing racks when a beautiful black blouse caught your eye. It was a long sleeve silk blouse that had classic green and red lines on the wrist bands with pretty gold buttons and a belt in the middle to emphasize the waistline. _

_You had already bought one outfit and decided on that as your outfit for your first day at work but this one was making it difficult for you to decide. You slowly took out the other outfit you already bought from its bag and held it against the black blouse. _

_This one was lighter, also silk but it was off shoulders. It had a few floral patterns on the side as well. It was an elegant Chanel blouse._

_You stood there for quite some time. Looking at the 2 outfits side by side. Your eyes went back and forth, left and right...for quite a while._

**_"The black one is better...It looks more your style...and your eyes say you want that one."_**

_You were startled at first but that voice, ...You knew it all too well._

_You slowly turned as you lifted your head to finally meet his eyes._

_**"You really think so?"** you asked him in return. To which he flashed his famous boxy smile and said_

**_"You can never go wrong with GUCCI"_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Who's a noona?

**_~ at the BTS dorm ~_**

_**"Yah...isn't she just great..."** Jin said walking in the dorm as he plopped down next to Namjoon on the couch._

_**"She really is...she's different from others. There's something so unique about her but at the same time she loves and does a lot of things that we love and do too."** Namjoon added._

_The 2 were so deep in their conversation they didn't notice a few of the younger members coming through the main door _

_**"You guys met Y/n already?! How did it go?"** Hoseok asked._

_**"She's really wonderful...I'm so glad to have her as our neighbor compared to some of the other boring rich people around here."** Jin said._

_**"Does anyone know how old she is?"** Jungkook asked._

_**"We didn't ask...but she looks young and she's beautiful."** Namjoon answered as the rest looked at him giving him a mocking look._

_**"Oh come on guys...It's just the plain truth...It's a compliment"** Namjoon said rolling his eyes as Jungkook backed him up and said **"No use telling them, these hyungs mocked me earlier in the same way!"**_

_**"She's a 91 liner..."** Taehyung calmly said having heard their conversation as he walked in through the main door._

_**"What!? You met her?.Y/n?...are you even sure it's her?"** Jungkook said in disbelief._

_**"Yes I'm sure it's her. She spoke about how she met you guys at the company and here at the building. She's really sweet."** Taehyung said as he smiled and sat next to Jungkook._

_**"Why didn't you come for lunch today?"** Jin asked_

_**"Sorry hyung, its because I asked Y/n to have lunch with me"** Taehyung said._

_**"How and where did you two actually meet"** Jimin asked curious_

_**"Well..."** Taehyung started his story...**"It all started at my favorite place on earth...GUCCI"**_

* * *

**_~ FLASHBACK ~ at the GUCCI store_**

**_12:30 pm_**

_*sigh* **"This is so beautiful...", "Wow, this is so pretty",** *gasp* **"Jin hyung would live this pink coat", "Oh this little mini bag would be perfect for Hoseok hyung", "Oh I should get these for Jungkook."**_

_Taehyung was going nuts as he cheerfully walked around GUCCI getting almost everything in his path._

_He was done with shopping when he reached the border between the men's and women's section. As he was walking through he caught a glimpse of a pretty woman looking rather torn between 2 beautiful outfits._

_He stood there intrigued by the young female. He liked her sense of fashion and honestly understood her dilemma...however, the black Gucci blouse was way better than the other one she was looking at so he decided to coach her towards that one._

_**"The black one is better...It looks more your style...and your eyes say you want that one."** He said as she got startled and turned towards him with her beautiful eyes looking up to find his._

_**"You really think so?"** Y/N asked him in return, to which he flashed his famous boxy smile and said_

**_"You can never go wrong with GUCCI"_**

**_~ Y/n POV. ~_**

_You smiled at Taehyung as you put the Chanel blouse back in its bag and picked up the the GUCCI blouse off the rack in your size._

_**"Thank you for your advice...this is a pretty outfit."** you said smiling back and forth between the blouse in your hand and Taehyung._

_**"Your welcome, ...it's the perfect blouse for you. Black is very elegant."** Taehyung said._

_**"Plus it will also give you a boost in confidence...You know since it has a "V" neckline."** He jokingly said as he made his classic V sign below his eye._

_You let out a small laugh as you said **"Jin would be very proud with your joke if he was here".**_

_Taehyung now realized that you knew who he was **"Oh so you know BTS, are you a fan?"** He asked smiling._

_**"Yes I am...it's nice to finally meet you Kim Taehyung"** you said as a bowed slightly causing him to do the same._

_**"Its nice to meet you too..."** Taehyung said as you interrupted and said_

**_"Y/N."_**

_This caught Taehyung by surprise, **"wait so are you the Y/n that the boys told us about?...the new Media supervisor?...our new neighbor?"** he asked excitedly._

_You smiled and nodded **"yes it's me...your new neighbor...I'm sure we will be seeing each other often at the company."**_

_**"I'm sure we will."** Taehyung said_

_You guys continued talking for a while._

_**"Well it was wonderful talking to you. I see why the boys kept on rambling about you. I hope to see you at the company or at the apartment...where are you off to now?"** Taehyung asked_

_**"Actually I was about to find someplace to eat and after that I'll be heading back home."** you replied._

_**"Alright then...enjoy your meal."** He said to you smiling and waving as he was about to turn and leave._

_You waved back and turned the other way about to leave when Taehyung called back saying **"Would you like to have lunch with me...I'm about to go to Panda Express...its one of the best places here at the mall. Join me."**_

**_~ Time skip ~_**

_You were both now enjoying lunch at Panda Express. Laughing and talking while getting to know each other._

_**"Your a 91 liner! Oh my god so you're older than Jin hyung...does that mean we have to call you noona?"** Taehyung asked as he shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth._

_You laughed slightly **"No you guys don't have to. Its completely your decision if you would like to call me that. I'm not used to hearing it where I'm from so I don't mind. I like people to be comfortable with me rather than feel obligated to call me something they don't feel like."**_

_You guys continued your lunch and then made your way home._

**_~ END OF FLASHBACK ~_**

* * *

_**"Aaaaaand that's it. We had a wonderful lunch at Panda Express and then it's back home."** Taehyung said as he ended his story and now looked at the guys._

_**"Well that was a nice story...It's time for bed. Everybody go brush your teeth and go to sleep!"** Jin yelled._

_The rest of the boys laughed like crazy as they replied and said **"Yes, eomma"**_

_**"Wow so she's a noona?"**...Jungkook asked still shocked by the whole story as he stood up to go to bed._

_**"Who's a noona?"** someone asked as he entered the dorm pulling his mask down and throwing his hoodie and keys on the table._


	5. Chapter 5 - First Day

**_~ at the BTS dorm ~_**

**_~11 pm~_**

_**"Who's a noona?"** someone asked as he entered the dorm pulling his mask down and throwing his hoodie and keys on the table._

_**"Oh hyung...We were talking about Y/n. The new neighbor we told you about. She's a noona."** Jimin answered._

_**"Yoongi-ah why are you late again...You know we have an early meeting tomorrow for the music video shooting...hurry up and go to bed so I won't have a hard time waking your asses up!"** Jin yelled once more._

_**"Okay okay...we're going!"** said everybody including Yoongi as they all surrendered to Jin._

* * *

**_~ The next day ~ 8 am_**

_You pulled up at Bighit's private parking._

_After checking yourself at the mirror you got out of the car and headed into the building._

_You were wearing the black Gucci blouse with formal pants and pair of short heels. {You were of a bit taller than the average height so if you wore high heels you would end up being too tall.}_

_You made your way to the elevator to go to your office which is at the 10th floor._

_You stepped out of the elevator to a tiny blast that startled you. _

_It was Auriel, standing next to the elevator out of view waiting for you to step out as she blasted a tiny confetti popper yelling _

**_"Congratulations on your first day!"_**

_You hugged and thanked her as she now spoke in a low voice and said **"I wish you all the luck in the world...best friend...You know I'm here if you need anything. Love you."** as she now hugged you back even tighter._

_**"I love you too...You know that. Thank you so much for everything hon. Now let's go to my office before I start crying here because of you."** you said now holding her hand and dragging her along to your office._

_You guys ended up having some tea along with some brownies you baked and brought with you from home._

_**"So what's the agenda for today?"** Auriel asked as she sipped her tea._

_**"Actually the team messaged me yesterday saying they wanted me to sit in and consult for something. They haven't told me all the details yet. They said they'll call me when they need me. So for the time being I'm free"** you answered._

_**"Well good luck with that. I need to step out of the company for a bit actually, but I'll be back before lunch."** Auriel said as she now stood up heading for the door while waving at you._

* * *

**_~ Time skip ~ at the meeting room_**

_Bang PD was sitting next to the BTS membe__rs_  
_**"I'm sorry I need to leave you guys urgently. I know how you prefer if I was with you to discuss these things...especially for music videos, but please don't worry you know our Media team is very talented in this. They will handle it for sure."** Bang PD said as he stood up and looked at the boys waiting for their response before he leaves._

_**"It's ok...we'll manage with the team. You can go ahead for your urgent meeting."** Namjoon answered on behalf of the boys while the rest gave a reassuring look._

_The camera director and some other staff members entered the meeting room shortly after Bang PD left._

_**"Good morning guys...ok so we were thinking of having the meeting like we normally do, but we have a small addition to the meeting today if you guys don't mind."** the camera director said looking at the boys._

_**"Normally the supervisor doesn't consult in this because they normally check everything afterwards. However we have a new supervisor for our team. She was one of the best in this work field of her country and now we have her here. We are very excited for you guys to work with her so we hope you can welcome her with a good heart."** the camera director said as he now looked at the boys for an approval._

_**"Of course we will director. We would love to meet her. If we aren't mistaken, we might have already met her."** Jin replied to the director._

_**"Well then let's see."** the director said as he walked out for a minute and then walked back in._

_**"She's on her way."** he finally said._

**_~ Y/n POV. ~_**

_You straightened your blouse took a deep breathe and w__alked in the meeting room._

_You were taken aback by the 7 familiar faces that were staring at you, but adapted within a few seconds._

_**"Y/n!...welcome"** some of the boys yelled as you entered. You let out a light chuckle and smiled back saying _

_**"Hi guys...nice seeing you all again"** as you scanned through the room looking at the boys from one side of the room to the other side._

_Taehyung looked you up and down before winking at you and giving you a thumbs up on your outfit._

_Jimin and Hoseok were smiling at you, while Jungkook just seemed to be staring and observing._

_Namjoon flashed his dimples your way._

_You turned to the far end to see Jin who said **"This is for our lovely new supervisor"** as he blew you a kiss while you lastly turned to look at Yoongi who looked deep into your eyes for a good 2 to 3 seconds before simply bowing his head slightly._

_There it was again...__a feeling you knew all to well at the same time not know what it means at all. _

_That pounding in your chest. That quick rush of feelings. The slight nervousness and shyness. No matter how much your heart knew what was going on, your mind quickly denied it and shut it down. Your confidence or should I say *Supervisor mode* took over again and you came back to your senses._

_The director was shocked at first but you filled him in on how you already met the members since you guys were neighbors._

_**"Let's get started then shall we."** you said as you sat down at the head of the table with your staff to your left and the boys to your right._

_The meeting went better than expected. Through combined efforts and a lot of brainstorming you all managed to come up with an amazing concept for their new music video._

_It was now lunch time. You stood up from the table to thank everyone for their hard work._  
_**"Thank you so much to everyone here today...I'm so happy with the concept we have come up with.** *looking towards the boys* **Thank you so much for pitching in with the ideas. I hope you and the ARMY will love the outcome in the end."**_

_**"I'm sure they will. The concept is amazing and it really fits the song perfectly. I'm sure we will all love it."** Namjoon said as he gave you a reassuring smile._

_You look towards your camera director_  
_**"Yunho-ah, I'll meet with you after lunch to go through the equipment we need for the video shoot...and to sort all the other details for tomorrow..."** _

_You turned to the rest **"As for the rest of you I will let you know tomorrow morning before we leave to go to the shooting site. That's it for today."** you concluded as you smiled and nodded to your staff._

_The staff bowed, and started to take their things as they headed for lunch break. Meanwhile, you sat back down at the table to finalize some of the things you guys planned. You saw everyone slowly leaving the meeting room so you settled in your chair and dug into your notes and files. It was only after a while that you noticed that the boys were just now getting up from their seats and making their way to you. _

_All except for 1...Yoongi wasn't there._

_The boys approached you now that everyone has left._

_**"Looking good noona...As I said, you could never go wrong with Gucci."** Taehyung said to you._

_**"Thank you Taehyung-ah...we should go shopping together next time."** you chuckled softly. Even though you might have said it jokingly he very seriously took your phone, typed in his number and said _

**_"Promise me you will call or message me before you go shopping next time!"_**

_You were a bit caught by this action, all you could say was **"Oh ok...sure...I promise"**_  
_While the rest of the boys laughed at you and your flustered face._

_**"Don't worry, Taehyung is our friendliest member in the group, so don't be surprised by his actions."** Jin said, then turning to Tae and yelling _

_**"Yah go easy on her, will you?!"**_

_You guys continued to chit chat for a while before having to leave for lunch. You were the last one along with Jungkook to leave the room._

_Jungkook seemed a bit out of his mind...kind of like he was daydreaming when all of a sudden you interrupted his thoughts_

_**"Where did Yoongi go by the way?"** you asked._

_Jungkook was taken aback by your question..._  
_It took him a few seconds till he managed to say._  
**_"Oh Yoongi hyung had to go to his studio. He doesn't like large crowds so he's usually the first one to leave meetings. He said he would be meeting us for lunch in a while. Would you like to join us so you can meet him?"_**

_The thought of meeting him for lunch with the rest of the boys brought back all of those feelings as your wall of confidence crumbled down and you nervously stuttered and said_  
**_"N-no, actually I-I'll be eating at my o-office today since I have to finalize some things. I'll catch you guys next time."_**

_Jungkook noticed this sudden change in demeanor. It was like he knew what you were feeling just now. The realization of that feeling left him in silence for a while until you held his arm and asked **"Jungkook-ah, are you ok?"**_

_**"Yeah...yeah I'm fine."** Jungkook said as he snapped out his thoughts._

_*that was weird* you thought to yourself_

_**"Anyway I'll be heading to my office now. Here's a little something for you."** you said as you reached into your bag and grabbed a little packet that had the last 2 pieces of the brownies you baked._

_**"I baked them this morning...I hope you will like them. I remembered how you liked my cookies so here you go."** You said as you handed him the bag._

_Jungkook was surprised with this tiny action. He flashed you his bunny smile with his scrunched up nose and cheerfully took the bag as he said **"Thank you."**_

_You guys finished talking and were making your way to the elevator._

_Little did you guys know, someone on the other side of the hallway happened to hear your conversation._  
_He sighed to himself saying **"I'm not going to let this happen again."**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Behind the idol

**_~ next day at music video shoot ~_**

_You were at the entrance of the shooting site overlooking where equipment needed to be transferred._

_**"Where do we need to put these Ms Y/n?"** a group of your staff asked._

_**"Oh hey guys, well let's see what we have here...ok so these macro lenses, monopods, cards and batteries goes to our photographer Eunsoo over there. These camera sliders, lights and the large drone go to the director standing there."** As you pointed at Yunho_

_You were busy handling these things when Auriel came from behind you and hugged you. You turned to hug her back after which you looked at her surprised _**_"What are you doing here?" _**

_**"Oh nothing I was too excited and I just wanted to see you in action"** Auriel said as she lightly bounced up and down._

_You chuckled at your best friend linking arms with her and then dragging her along with you as you continued working._

_The boys finally arrived at the site. They were getting ready in a tent when you and Auriel walked in._

_**"Hey guys...how's it going...shooting starts in 30 mins."** you said looking around_

_**"We're almost ready Y/n..."** Namjoon said as he spun his chair to face you. He noticed Auriel._

_**"what are you doing here"**...he said as the rest of the boys also turned to look at you both and wave at you guys._

_**"Hey guys...if I haven't already told you. This fine young woman linked in my arm right now is my best friend in the whole entire world. I'm here as moral support for her first video shoot for BIGHIT. Even though I know she can handle you guys, go easy on her for now and hurry your asses up."** Auriel said to the boys as they laughed and got ready faster._

_You were laughing at the scene that just unfolded in front of you...when you noticed Yoongi staring at you from the far corner. _

_You felt your voice hitch as you felt something familiar creep up on you. Auriel noticed this but before she could do or say anything, you quickly shut down your thoughts, held Auriel's hand tighter and then dragged her out before yelling out to the boys **"I'll see you in 20"**_

* * *

**_~At the staff tent~_**

_**"What just happened?!"** Auriel asked confused._

_**"Nothing..."** you said avoiding her eyes._

_**"There's no way that's nothing...something just happened...your whole aura changed. Is everything alright?"** she asked looking worried._

_**"I'm fine...just nervous I guess..."** you said, now looking at Auriel._

_Auriel knew your weren't being honest_

_**"What's really going on Y/n?...you're freaking me out."** she said._

_You finally gave in pulling your best friend close to you and explained what was going on._

_**"Seriously is that all?"** Auriel asked as she chuckled and hit your shoulder lightly._

_**"You had me thinking the worst...I was honestly ready to punch somebody if needed."** she said as she now pulled you closer to her and whispered_

**_"It's normal to go through these feelings...You don't have to hide it. Just follow your heart hon."_**

_**"Are you kidding me, Auriel. The guy is an idol. Do you have any idea how complicated it would be if things go serious."** you said back to her._

_**"Of course I know...I've seen enough of it everywhere I look, but I know you. You rarely get attracted to guys because most of the time you're busy or you don't bother with men, but if you are seriously going through this every time you see him, don't hide it and let it happen. You never know. Whether it's bad or good...isn't it worth the risk?"** Auriel asked._

_Before you could say anything she spoke again._

**_"AND don't tell me that crap about him being an idol. Look, you and I both know that behind that idol is a normal human being just like the rest of us. Y/N-ah, I can't explain enough just how much of a beautiful and amazing person you are. Anybody can see that. Now if he has enough brain cells he will realize it too in due time. If he doesn't, then it's his loss."_**

_Your face was shocked at first but it slowly turned into a smile as you hugged Auriel and whispered **"Thank you."**_

* * *

**_~ time skip ~_**

_Filming went better as planned, everybody performed well. The boys finished filming groups shots and solo shots were being taken at the moment. Last in solo shots was Yoongi._

_The crew decided to take a break. Everybody dispersed either to go eat or go to the toilet etc._

_Yoongi was sitting in his tent alone, while his eyes were closed. You noticed that the tent flap was open that let a harsh ray of sunlight hit his face. You got up and approached the tent but the gravel on the ground made your footsteps loud enough for him to open his eyes and look straight at you._

_**"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I noticed the sun hitting your face so I was just going to close the tent flap. You can sleep for a while. I can come wake you up when we start shooting again."** you said with a gentle smile._

_At first Yoongi looked at you with a confused expression. However, he quickly changed it to a gentle one as he gave you a soft smile and nodded. **"Thank you Y/n"** he said before shutting his eyes again._

_You then closed the flap and went back to where you were sitting._

_Hours went by, shooting was now done. You thanked everyone that was left. Everybody was now packing up to leave. You were waiting near the gate with your stuff when Yoongi walked out._

_**"Hey, nice work today. I hope you're not too tired"** you asked him._

_**"It's ok...we do this every time anyway. Used to it by now. Are you going home?"** he asked you as he saw you waiting._

_**"I need to wait for the guys to finish packing first. I didn't bring my car today so I'll catch a ride with them."** you answered as a yawn came over you._

_**"I can take you home. We live in the same building anyway. Come on."** he said as he opened the door to the passenger seat._

_**"Oh..Thank you."** you said as you got in the front seat._

* * *

**_~ during the drive ~_**

_**"So...the boys told me you like to produce music too?...they said some of the staff heard you are good at it too"** Yoongi asked as he tried to break the awkward silence._

_**"Oh...y-yes I do. I've been doing it for a while but I still have a lot to learn...and I-I'm not that good."** you stuttered._

_He chuckled lightly at your nervousness. **"I noticed how calm and normal you are around the boys...I hope we can be that way too."**_

_**"Ah...sorry. It's just that I'm a huge fan of your music, so when you ask about it...It's like I get the same nervousness that you get when you talk to a teacher/role model."** you said, causing you both to laugh._

_Yoongi spoke to you throughout the entire drive. At first you honestly thought he would be so cold but once you guys got talking...everything just fell into place...and you saw a side to him you never expected to see._

_You guys finally reached the apartment._

_**"Thank you so much for taking me along with you...have a goodnight Yoongi-shi"** you said as you approached your apartment door_

_**"It's a pleasure...I'm sure any of us would have done it."** Yoongi said as he smiled at you._

_You both then waved each other goodbye as you turned and went in to your respective apartments._

* * *

**_~ 5 months later ~_**

_It's been a few months now._

_Life in the new apartment, work at the company, all your new friends and neighbors are all just amazing._

_Life with the boys has been especially wonderful._

_Hangouts, outings or even just work would be so cheerful as long as you had these 7 with you._

**_~ present day - At your apartment ~_**

_It was your day off. You were at home just sitting around when you receive a message in your group chat with the boys._

_~ GROUP CHAT NAME - **2! 3! BANGTAN! + Y/n** ~_

_World Wide Handsome Jin - **"Hey Y/n"**_

_Y/n - **"yeah...what's up"**_

_World Wide Handsome Jin - **"Oh nothing...I just wanted to ask if you wanted to join us tomorrow? We're going to an orphanage for disabled kids. We'll sit and play with them for a couple of hours and then have lunch. So, wanna come?"**_

_Jungkookie - **"Please come if you're free :D"**_

_Jhope - **"Yeah please Y/n"**_

_Tae - **"Yeah noona it'll be fun"**_

_Y/n - **"Calm down guys. I was going to say yes. Of course I would love to come for the kids. Should we bring anything?"**_

_World Wide Handsome Jin - **"They haven't asked us to bring anything."**_

_Jiminie - **"But I still think we should :D"**_

_Y/n - **"Ok. I can think of something"**_

_Tae - **"What time do we leave hyung? :) "**_

_World Wide Handsome Jin - **"We will go around 10 in the morning"**_

_*both Yoongi and Y/n at once*_

_Yoongi - **"More time to sleep in the morning"**_

_Y/n - **"More time to sleep in the morning"**_

_Namjoon - **"Uhm how did you guys do that?!"**_

_Y/n - **"Haahaha I have no idea :'D"**_

_Yoongi - **"Great minds think alike"**_

_Jungkookie - **"More like all sleepyheads think alike"**_

_Y/n - **"Hey!"**_

_Jungkookie - **"What it's true"**_

_Y/n - **"Still...Oh whatever I need to go. I have some things to prepare for tomorrow. So, bye bye now."**  
_

_Tae - **"Bye"**_

_World Wide Handsome Jin - **"Bye...Yah make sure you're not late! I don't want to have to come all the way there to drag your ass out!"**_

_Jungkookie - **"You know your weak arms can't do that anyway"**_

_Y/n - **"Haahahaa...true. I'm a bit heavy. Just take care and make sure to wake Yoongi's ass up"**_

_Namjoon - **"That's probably what we will all be busy doing in the morning :D"**_

_Yoongi - **"Stop making it look like some sort of an impossible mission -_- "**_

_Y/n - **"You have to admit though...It sort of is a mission. I remember that one day when the boys weren't with you at the photo shoot and I had to wake you up from a break :"(. TOOK ME MORE THAN 30 MINUTES!"**_

_World Wide Handsome Jin - **"That's his fastest record -_- Don't get me started on waking up any of these idiots."**_

_Y/n - **"It's ok, I know. Alright then. I'm out. Bye"**_

_**~end of chat~**_


	7. Chapter 7 - I like her a lot too

**_~ at the BTS dorm ~ 9 am_**

**_*doorbell rings*_**

_Jin walks to the door opening it to see your bright face._

_**"Come ooooonn let's go. We only have an hour left before we have to leave."** you said as you walked into the dorm without even being told to get in._

_**"Is everyone awake or are there still any asleep besides Yoongi obviously?"** you asked Jin_

_**"Hoseok and my 2 youngest kids"** Jin yelled as he was quickly preparing breakfast for everyone._

_**"I'll go wake up Hoseok"** Namjoon volunteered._

_**"Ok that leaves me with the kids. I'll handle it"** you said as you made your way to Jungkook and Tae's room._

_**"Jungkook-ah, Taehyung-ah..."** you said softly...you managed to hear little mumbles coming from the both of them...which meant they were sort of awake...**"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED!"** you yelled making the 2 of them jump in shock as Taehyung fell off the bed._

_**"Splendid, now that you kids are up I want to see you dressed and ready downstairs in 20 mins. Jin made breakfast. Come on let's GO GO GO!"** you yelled again as you see the 2 of them frantically trying to make their way to the bathroom to get ready._

_You met Namjoon in the hallway who was laughing at the scene he just witnessed of you and the kids._

**_"Alright 6 down...1 left."_**

_You both looked at each other not knowing who will go wake up the hibernating killer cat._

_There was only one thing left to do_

_You both looked at each other._

_Namjoon gave you a nod as if to say he's ready._

_You took a deep breathe, clenched your fist and raised it up before slamming it on the palm of your other free hand._

**_"If you don't do it, you will lose, ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"_**

_**"Haaaaaaah SCISSORS!...I WIN!"** Namjoon yelled as you stood there looking at your opened hand like it betrayed you. _

_**"Have fun...good luck"** he said as he flashed his dimples and ran away before you could say anything._

_**"Aish, yah Namjoon-ah, come back...let's do 2 out of 3!"** you sighed, as he already was nowhere in sight._

_You sighed again in defeat before taking a deep breath and walking in Yoongi's room._

_You walked next to his sleeping body._

_**"Yoongi-ah...it's me Y/n. It's already almost 9:30. Please wake up."** you said in a low tone at first._

_He didn't show any signs of waking up. He was completely still. You looked at his peaceful face. His skin was so fair in contrast with his dark hair. You sat there for a few seconds just admiring his face. _

_His lips that were slightly parted, his nose that he always loved scrunching and then his eyes. You noticed that his bangs were covering his eyes. Your hands gently touched his forehead and moved them out of the way almost like a reflex._

_"*sigh* **"Honestly if we didn't have to go for this thing I would have hated to wake you up from your peaceful sleep like this."** you whispered to yourself as you almost didn't want to wake him up._

_After waiting and giving him as much minutes you could spare you called his name a little louder. He moved slightly and his eyes finally opened ever so slowly as he looked at you sleepily._

_He spoke in his deep tone, instantly sending shivers all over your body._

_**"Whatever happened to you saying you didn't want to wake me up from my peaceful sleep huh?"** he asked you as your eyes widened realizing he had heard you earlier._

_**"G-goodmorning sleepy. Now that I have your attention. Please w-wake up."** you managed to say before running out of the room._

_Yoongi chuckled to himself as he watched you run out and said **"Cute"**_

* * *

**_~ one eternity later ~ after waking everybody up and eating breakfast_**

_**"Alright then, so let's see. Does everybody have all their stuff?"** Jin asked for the billionth time._

_**"YES!"** everyone yelled_

_**"Then let's go, we are already a few mins late. Those who don't feel like driving can come with me...as for the rest, I sent the location of Little Dreams Orphan Home in the group chat so you can follow that."** Jin said as he was about to get into his car._

_**"What about you Y/n? Whose car will you be going in"** Jimin asked._

_**"Actually I'll be driving my own car. My things are already in it."** you said_

_**"Where's your car, we haven't seen it till now. Are you sure you don't want any of us to come with you or drive for you?"** Hoseok asked_

_**"Don't worry guys, I love driving, I've been doing it for almost 8 years now."** you said as you now pointed to your car. A sleek black Porsche sports car._

_The boys were stunned.** "Wow that's a beautiful car noona."** Taehyung said_

_**"Thank you"** you said as you smiled his way._

_**"Alright then everybody...let's move!"** Jin yelled as everyone got in their respective cars and drove out of the compound gates._

* * *

**_~ at the orphanage ~_**

_Everybody arrived approximately at the same time. You were all stepping out of your parked cars. Jin and Yoongi started unloading the pizzas and drinks they had brought, while Tae and Hoseok started unloading some boxes of clothes they bought. _

_Namjoon was unloading boxes of kids' books while Jimin and Jungkook were unloading a huge pile of stuffed toys. _

_You also started to unload your stuff from the backseat of your car._

_You were sorting through your things when someone came to you to offer help._

_**"Would you like me to help you carry your stuff, here, you carry this instead."** he said behind you._

_**"Sure...thank you"** you said as you turned around and saw a gigantic stuffed bunny looking at you. You took the bunny revealing yet another bunny behind it...Jungkook..._

_**"Hahaah bunny inception"** you chuckled as you took the stuffed toy and moved out of the way revealing what you had brought._

_Jungkook's eyes widened as he sees lots of trays of your fresh baked goodies. The cookies & brownies which he's tasted and now there were cupcakes and muffins too. Next to the trays he saw several packs of tiny kid size milk boxes in different flavors._

_He gasped **"Strawberry and chocolate only? Seriously?"** he said in disbelief as he turned to face you._

_You laughed softly and said **"Judging from experience I know the kids enjoy one special flavor more so I have the trunk filled with that separately."**_

_It took less than a second for Jungkook to run to the back and lift the top open to see a trunk filled with BANANA milk boxes._

_*gasssssssppp* **"OH MY GOD Y/N...You are the best!"** he managed to say while jumping up and down_

_**"Well if this kid is happy I'm sure the others will be ecstatic"**. you said to Jimin who came your way to see all the commotion._

* * *

**_~ Time skip ~_**

_**"... and so Cinderella and the prince lived happily ever after."** you concluded as you finished reading the story book and looked at the little girl sitting on your lap and then to the kids who were sitting on the floor with all their attention on you._

_The boys were all over the place too. You saw Jin in one corner wearing a tiara like a princess and a bunch of little girls putting make up on him._

_You saw Jungkook, Tae and a bunch of other kids all passed out on the floor from the activities earlier. You laughed when you saw the little milk boxes and cookie crumbs scattered all around them, especially the little straw hanging out of Jungkook's mouth that didn't even have a box at the end of it._

_You turned to see Hoseok dancing with some kids and Namjoon sitting close by fixing some toys that he managed to destroy._

_**"Yayyyyyyy..."** the kids yelled as some approached you after you finished reading the book._

_Some gave you hugs and kisses and left to go play. You were now free and you just had that one girl who was sitting on your lap._

_**"Hmmm Yoona what should we do now?** you asked her._

_**"Let's go outside"** she said as she pointed her little finger to the window._

_**"Ok...lets go. We can eat outside."** you said as you grabbed some of the cookies and a few of the milk boxes too._

_After half an hour you were on your way back inside rolling Yoona on her wheelchair when you noticed a girl sitting next to the window. She was simply staring out of the window with a sad expression on her face._

_Jin noticed you looking at the girl a bit conflicted because you had Yoona to take care of, so he approached you and said **"How about you take a break Y/n...Yoona can hang with me for a while."** he said as he winked at you_

_You mouthed the words Thank you before placing a kiss on Yoona's head as Jin took her away. You now approached the sad girl at the window._

_**"Hi sweetie what's wrong?"** you asked her._

_She turned to face you. Her face was so sad. It broke your heart thinking that somebody as young as her would be facing something so sad to leave her in a state like this. _

_**"Noona, you are so pretty."** she finally managed to say._

_You were a bit shocked at what she said because it was so random but you smiled softly while you cupped her face and said **"You are really beautiful too you know...how old are you sweetie?"** you said back to her. Her face grew more grim as she looked down and said **"I'm 12...and no I'm not pretty...I'm ugly...I wish I could be as beautiful as you."**_

_Your heart shattered at her words. The thought that a girl like her couldn't see how beautiful she really was killed you inside. You understood how she felt though, so you knew what to do._

_You lifted her chin with your finger before taking a deep breath and then looking straight into her eyes. **"Sweetheart, I know how you feel. I've been through it when I was your age too. Seeing these girls with make up on their faces and straightened or curled hair puts a fixed image in our head that we wish to be. When you have this image in your head you don't see your own beauty..."** you said as you now put your palm on her heart_

**_"Beauty is not on the outside sweetheart...this is just the surface...there is a beautiful person deep inside. I want you to bring her out. That's the real you. The beautiful you. You are another star in this universe just like the rest of us. Society will change or adjust to your beauty. You don't have to change a single thing for anyone. You are beautiful just the way you are. _**_**Just like these hyungs always say...and something I believe in...you should Love yourself."** you concluded as you wiped the tears from her cheeks before she also lifted her hands and wiped the ones that fell from yours. _

_You then pulled her into a tight hug before saying **"We all love you...don't forget that...if you have any problem at all. Even if it's so tiny, whether you feel sad or happy you can always call me ok."** you said as you gave her your card with your number on it.**"Thank you noona."** she said with a weak smile._

_**"Now cheer up sweetie...I'll go bring some snacks...but first the important question...cookies or brownies? Strawberry or chocolate milk since the big bunny and the little kids over there finished all the banana milk."** you said pointing at Jungkook and his batch of kids._

_You smiled as you finally heard her chuckle and say **"I'll have brownies with Strawberry milk please".**_

_**"Coming right up..."** you said as you stood up and kissed her head before walking away to get the snacks._

* * *

**_~ Yoongi POV ~_**

_Yoongi tried entertaining and playing around with the kids but it was proving to be a challenge this day. He was distracted...by you. _

_He didn't know what it was exactly, but his eyes always caught your figure as you moved around the place to tend to the kids._

_Yoongi woke up confused as he found himself in a rather weird position. Half his body was on the floor while the other half was inside a kids bouncy castle, he realized he must've fallen asleep while playing with the kids. When he got up he saw you sitting with the little girl and talking to her. _

_He slowly approached from behind and managed to hear your entire conversation. There was a glum look on his face in the beginning when you spoke about how you dealt with the same thing when you were younger but it slowly turned into a soft gentle smile as he suddenly became aware of just how much of an amazing person you are. _

_It was at that moment he felt something... something that was tugging at his heart._

_His thoughts were interrupted when you stood up and left the girl to go get some snacks. He then took the opportunity and approached her _

_**"Hello, what's your name?"** he asked as he sat down next to the girl. **"My name is Lisa."** she said **"That is such a beautiful name, just as beautiful as you."** Yoongi replied as he smiled at her._

_**"Thank you."** Lisa said as she smiled back and continued to say **"That noona said the same thing about me. No one has ever spoken to me like that before she is really sweet and I like her a lot."** Lisa beamed as she said those last words_

_Yoongi looked into the girls eyes as he now knew what was going on in his heart as he replied to her and said _

_**"I like her a lot too".**_


	8. Chapter 8 - It's a secret

**_~ flashback ~_**

**_first music video meeting (Refer to Chapter 5 ending)_**

_Yoongi had left after the meeting. He had to go to his studio to pick up some things before meeting the boys for lunch._

_He was on his way to the elevator when he overheard Y/n and Jungkook in front of the meeting room._

_Jungkook had just asked Y/n if she wanted to join them for lunch and meet Yoongi._

_Her reaction was something Yoongi did not expect. She was flustered. She was so nervous to the point she stuttered _

**_"N-no, actually I-I'll be eating at my o-office today since I have to finalize some things. I'll catch you guys next time."_**

_Yoongi realized what was going on. Normally some guys would like it when a girl gets flustered or shy over them, but for Yoongi, it was different. _

_No matter how much he would have liked it, his mind kept telling him to protect himself...to protect his heart...as he went through something in the past that he wouldn't wish to happen again in the future._

_So as Yoongi stood there, his mind made a promise to himself as he said **"I'm not going to let this happen again."**_

**_~ End of flashback ~_**

_Little did Yoongi know, his heart would choose to break that promise._

* * *

**_~ present time ~ at the orphanage ~_**

_Yoongi was still sitting next to Lisa. He had just told her how much he likes you too. No matter how much his mind kept telling him it was wrong, his heart took over as he now has to face the fact that he has started to have feelings towards you._

_He turned his head to look at you...You were standing next to one of the woman who takes care of the kids discussing something. He didn't realize he was just staring at you the whole time with such a loving and longing expression on his face. _

_His daydream was interrupted when he saw you, now ending your conversation and making your way back to Lisa._

_You saw Yoongi and smiled as you approached Lisa with the snacks. **"Here you go sweetie...I see you've met Yoongi here...what are you guys talking about."** you asked as you now sat next to Lisa._

_**"It's a secret..."** Yoongi interrupted as he looked at Lisa and winked at her before looking back at you and flashing his rare gummy smile._

_Lisa giggled happily as she said **"Yeah...it's a secret...sorry noona"**_

_**"I see..."** you chuckled **"Well I'm glad you're feeling better sweetheart."** You continued to say as you then hugged her before getting up._

_You guys left soon after. It was an amazing experience. Leaving the kids was especially hard. You guys may have only spent a few hours with them but everybody got so attached in that short amount of time. Taehyung had the most difficulty leaving. He loved kids, to the point you guys had to pull him out before putting him in the car and driving off to lunch._

* * *

**_~ Time skip ~ a couple months later_**

_You were riding the elevator to the 10th floor in Bighit. You stepped out of the elevator turning left as you went into your music studio._

_You were in the process of producing when you reached a part where you weren't sure what to do anymore...You had produced almost half the song but you weren't so happy with it._

_You sighed to yourself as you leaned back against your chair with a gloomy expression on your face._

_Just when you thought all hope was lost, in came Yoongi with his ever so lovely smile but with a confused look in his eyes as he looked at your depressed state._

_You immediately cried out **"Oh Yoongi...you came right when I needed you…."** as you sat up straight fixing yourself._

_Yoongi laughed softly at your words as he said **"The staff told me you were here so I thought I would pass by to say hi...is everything ok? You look lost."**_

_**"I aaaaam. I was just working on this song, I kind of reached a blank point. Not sure what to do now."** you answered sadly before turning yourself away from Yoongi now looking at the screen with your head perched on your hands._

_You heard Yoongi chuckle softly behind you and then grab an empty chair as he sat next to you. **"Let's have a look shall we?"** he said as he put a pair of headphones on and pressed the play button._

* * *

**_~ a few hours later ~_**

_**"Aaaaand done!"** you happily said to yourself._

_You then turned to Yoongi who was looking at you as you were bouncing on your chair._

_**"Thank you so much Yoongi. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you...you pretty much did almost the entire thing."** you said as you looked at him_

_**"Y/n-ah stop kidding yourself...what you did on your own was pretty good. All I did was enhance it a little bit more and added bits and pieces here and there. Stop putting yourself down."** he said as he tried to encourage you which caused you to flash him your sweet smile._

_Yoongi would mentally loose control whenever he saw your smile. If he saw a glimpse of your dimples too he would normally run out of the room if he gets a chance._

_**"You can call me anytime you need help in learning new techniques. I-I have to go to my studio to g-get some things... I'll see you later."** Yoongi stuttered as he got up to leave._

_**"Sure...No problem. Thanks once again for your help."** you said as you turned to your screen to listen to the track for the 100th time._

_It was now 5 in the afternoon. You were standing near the exit regretting not trying to find a better parking spot for your car._

_It was raining really hard...you looked at your car at the far end of the parking lot as the sky rumbled with the sounds of thunder. You didn't have an umbrella, so you stood there pondering on how you were going to reach your car when Yoongi walked out and stood next to you with an umbrella in his hand._

_**"Hey...going home?"** you asked._

_**"Yeah...I'm just going to catch a cab because my car is in the garage."** he replied._

_You smiled at him and said...**"Ok you know what...share your umbrella with me...and we'll go home together...I'll drive"**_

_**"Deal...lets go"** he said as he opened the umbrella and pulled you a bit closer._

**_~ on the way home ~_**

_You were driving the car...Yoongi was sitting in the passenger seat._

_**"When you get the time you should pass by my studio...I got some new equipment I think you might like to play around with."** Yoongi said._

_**"I would love to."** you said as you both continued the conversation for a while._

_You guys were still talking when you noticed Yoongi's voice getting a bit lower and his answers getting shorter._

_You turned to him and noticed his heavy looking eyelids._

_**"Yoongi-ah?"** you called as he turned to you confused._

_You laughed softly and said **"You don't necessarily have to make conversation you know. I don't mind sitting quietly. It's going to take a while because of the traffic, and because of the rain we will have to drive even slower so you have some time if you would like to take a nap."**_

_Yoongi was a bit surprised by what you said. He found it endearing how you cared enough to let him take naps and not mock him like how the rest of the guys always did when it comes to sleeping._

_He chuckled softly as he closed his eyes..._

_**"You honestly are the best...but if you're bored just wake me up"** he said_

_You turned to look at his peaceful face as your lips formed into a gentle smile. You noticed now that the feelings in your heart have grown as you became conscious of the fact that you have fallen head over heels for this man sitting next to you. _

_You turned on the radio to some low music and made your way home as these thoughts flowed through your mind._

* * *

**_~ Time skip ~ 1 month later_**

_You were in bed not being able to fall asleep. You felt like you needed to talk to someone...to get things off of your chest._

_Normally you would talk to Auriel for this matter...which you will eventually._

_But for now only one person came to mind. Someone you know might be more helpful in the situation._

_So you took your phone and messaged right away._

_~ CONTACT/CHAT NAME - **World Wide Handsome Jin** ~ at 12:45 AM_

_Y/n - **"Seokjin-ah, are you free tomorrow for lunch? I wanted to talk to you about something"**_

_World Wide Handsome Jin - **"Is everything alright? you never text this late at night. Other than that you never call me Seokjin unless it's something serious"**_

_Y/n - **"It's nothing serious. Just wanted to take some things off of my chest and ask some advice too. My minds going crazy"**_

_World Wide Handsome Jin - **"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it now?"**_

_Y/n - **"No...it's late. Don't worry. I'm ok for now. I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Sorry if I woke you up**__**"**_

_World Wide Handsome Jin - **"No it's fine...I just had a midnight snack around half an hour ago. I'm back in bed. Honestly I would have come to you right now because I'm still worried, but the kids wanted to sleepover in my room today. So I have Taehyungie on my left and a bunny on my right...his leg is on top of me too. I'm stuck in between these 2 idiots - _- "**_

_Y/n - **":) cute. It's ok. I'm fine...I promise. I'll see you tomorrow ok"**_

_World Wide Handsome Jin - **"Alright then. You know I'm here if you need anything. All of us are. Sleep well Y/n-ah 3"**_

_Y/n - **"Thank you for being there. I really appreciate all of you. Sleep well with your 2 little ones 3"**_


	9. Chapter 9 - True Friends

**_~ at the restaurant ~_**

_Jin was sitting at the beautiful rustic little Italian restaurant waiting for you. He was looking through his phone when he heard the door of the restaurant open._

_You had walked into the restaurant. A smile formed on your lips as you saw Jin sitting there. You felt a warmth in your heart as you thought of how Jin has become one of your closest friends now._

_You finally reached the table and sat across him._

_**"Hey, how are you?** Jin asked, he was very calm and not his usual humorous hyper self._

_**"I'm ok...You can stop worrying... I've just had a lot on my mind lately...I just wanted to relieve some of it that's all."** you said as you smiled at him._

_**"What's bothering you?...tell me"** Jin asked_

_**"Seokjin-ah,"**...you spoke softly, as you looked into his eyes and continued to say...**"I've fallen for Yoongi"**...**"well at least I thi-"**_

_**"Y/n?"** Jin interrupted._

_**"yeah?"** you replied nervously_

_**"Did you honestly have to be so serious about this? Do you know how worried I was about this?"** he said as he then let out a sigh of relief and yelled at you_

**_"YAH! You don't think I already know that?! It was so obvious to most of us. Sadly you chose to love the only person in our group who is so oblivious to this sort of thing."_**

_Jin was now more relaxed and even signaled the waiter to bring the menu ...he was laughing at your confused expression...which was on your face longer than expected._

_**"You knew?"** you said as your face expression transitioned from confused to embarrassed._

_**"Some of us noticed it...We weren't a hundred percent sure...but it became more obvious in the recent months."** Jin said as he sipped his drink._

_**"Well isn't this a bit embarrassing."** you said as you partially covered your blushing face with the menu._

_**"Yah Y/n-ah! What's embarrassing about having feelings for someone...isn't this great?"** he asked as you saw him trying to look at you from the top of your menu._

_You now put the menu back down and spoke to him in all seriousness._

**_"Seokjin-ah the reason I asked to talk to you is because I don't know what to do."_**

_When you said this you felt your voice hitch a little bit as you felt a lump in your throat and your eyes on the verge of filling with tears._

_You thought to yourself, no matter how confident and independent you are...you were very soft when it came to your heart. You knew dating an idol would be complicated. Things like being asked to break up if the company didn't allow it. Fans being hateful. Long periods of time not being able to see each other...so many other things seemed to flood your mind while you sat in silence as a tear finally escaped your eyes_

_**"Yah yah...y/n-ah..don't cry"** Jin spoke softly as he put one of his hands on top of yours._

_**"I know what you're thinking...stop thinking that way. I know dating an idol is difficult. We're sorry that it has to be this way but we can't help it. If there are hardships in a normal relationship, the hardships in one of our relationships are even more."** he said as he stroked your hand and handed you a tissue._

_You were crying softly as all of the thoughts and Jin's words started to overwhelm you._

**_"However, the moments you'll have with each other. The memories, the love, the friendship...will all be worth the risk...Things like our careers or any other factors in our life don't last as long as finding love. I think it's great you chose Yoongi...he is a good guy. Aside from that, in my personal unbiased opinion I just wanted to state the fact that you are an amazing person Y/n. Any idiot who chooses not to see that and not love you back will regret it...I guarantee that. _**_**Y/n, I may be a very friendly person and I try to make friends often but because of who I am now it's difficult to find true friends. When I do find them, I treasure them and care and love them with all my heart. You are my friend because of that very reason, you are really special. Trust me..."** he said as he looked in your eyes and let go of your hand now and leaned against his chair._

**_"Now look...You said you wanted my advice...Here it is._**

**_Go and tell Yoongi you like him because I know his shy ass will not make the first move. You guys are 2 of the most hard working people I know. I know you guys will make it if you don't give up on each other that easily...We are free on Thursday so he'll probably go to the studio. Meet him there and tell him ok?..._**

_**No matter what his answer might be...it's better than not knowing and regretting later on."** he said smiling at you._

_You now wiped out all your tears as you nodded at him and softly said **"Thank you for being my friend...and letting me be yours"**_

_**"It's a pleasure Y/n. I'm just sad you only chose to see me as a close friend...I mean come on I'm Worldwide Handsome Jin for crying out loud."** he said in an attempt to cheer you up._

_You chuckled softly and lightly hit his arm._

**_"Worldwide Beautiful is somewhere out there...I promise. She'll come sooner or later." _**_you replied to his comment_

_**"Thank you so much for everything you said. Thank you for giving me the courage to try this. Even if it will hurt at some point. Yoongi is worth it."** you said which made Jin flash his proud hyung smile._

_**"Yeah he is."** Jin said_

_**"So...shall we?"** you asked Jin as his eyes lit up and he nodded at you._

_Y/n - **"We'll have 2 of the wild mushroom soup...maybe a salad too**_

_Jin - **The mozzarella sticks...**_

_Y/n - **risotto balls...**_

_Jin - **beef tenderloin steak..**_

_Y/n - **truffle pasta**_

_Jin - **crème brulee...**_

_Y/n - **chocolate cheesecake**_

_Jin - **aaaaand we'll have some peach ice teas for drinks."**_

_You both finished and looked at the waiter as he nodded with wide eyes and went to the kitchen._

_**"So Ms. Y/n how do you feel being a special guest in today's episode of EAT JIN"** he said as he laughed and held an invisible mic in his hand and pointed it towards your face._

_The both of you enjoyed your lunch as you laughed and stuffed your faces with all the delicious foods you ordered._

* * *

**_~ a couple days later ~_**

_You woke up in the morning as a feeling of happiness and nervousness came over you._

_Today was the day you decided to confess to Yoongi._

_You had a couple of errands to run in the morning. You decided to go to him around 5 in the afternoon but you ended up being really late because you had a couple of things you had to take care of for an important event that BigHit groups will be attending in the next couple of days._

_It was now 11 pm. You were about to leave and go home and confess another day when you saw Yoongi's car still parked near the building. You figured he was probably still there so you decided to go up to him. As you fixed yourself to get out of the car you see Yoongi coming out of the building making his way to his car. You had a gentle smile on your face as you watched him walk to the passenger side._

_You never expected to see what happened in the next few moments. You honestly just wanted to fall to the ground and curl up in a ball. You didn't know what you were feeling as a range of mixed emotions flooded through you. No matter how much you told yourself it's probably nothing, no matter how hard you told yourself he was never yours to begin with, your eyes kept filling with tears as they continuously poured out while you looked ahead of you, seeing Yoongi get in his car after opening the passenger seat door for a pretty young lady wearing a short dress and giving him a look as she said._

**_"Oppa...You still remember my address right?"_**

* * *

**_~Time skip - 1 am~_**

_You were in your apartment now..._

_You were so lost and you didn't know what to do._

_You hated yourself for feeling this way. For feeling like you lost something when you never had it in the first place. You blamed your heart for falling in love when you know how weak it is when it comes to pain_

_The more you thought about what just happened hours ago the more you felt you had to get some fresh air so you stepped out onto your balcony._

_You stood there for some time looking up at the moon and taking in deep breaths to try and calm yourself down._

_The tears in your eyes rolled down your cheeks endlessly even though you weren't crying out loud._

_You had hung a large egg shaped chair that had soft cushions and a blanket for days like this._

_You sat in it as it slowly swung from side to side. You now looked up at the sky as if you spoke to the universe and said _

_**"Please give me a sign. I don't know if I should stay here anymore. I want to go home...but please give me some sort of a sign if I should leave...how am I supposed to move on from this"** you now cried your heart out for a few seconds before you muffled the sounds with the blanket._

_You sat in the balcony for a while quietly sobbing till you got up and went back in._

_All the while you didn't realize someone from one of the other apartments happened to be standing out on his balcony as he heard your cries. He stood there for a while, out of your view, with a neutral expression on his face as he wondered what caused you to hurt this much._


	10. Chapter 10 - London's fatal blow

**_~ next day ~ 9 am_**

_Groups from BigHit like TXT, BTS and other solo artists were invited to a worldwide music convention. The event was to be held in London, so all staff and crew and the group's were to fly to the event today afternoon_

_Bighit had jets to take the group's and their managers while the rest of the staff had to fly on normal flights._

_Everybody was at the company in the morning going through final checkups and finishing all errands._

_Yoongi was sitting in your office. He was restless. He wasn't able to sleep properly because of what had happened last night at Bighit. He sat there waiting for you as the incident last night kept playing in his head._

* * *

**_~ flashback ~ to the night before ~ at BIGHIT_**

_Yoongi had just gotten ready to leave. It was late. He needed to get home to have enough sleep for tomorrow's busy day. He was about to get out of his door when he heard a knock._

_Nothing would have prepared his heart enough for the person he saw once he opened the door._

_**"We need to talk...I have something to say to you."** said the woman standing in front of the door_

_It was his ex,...Mi Sun._

_Mi Sun was the type of person to get what she wants by any means possible. Unfortunately for Y/n, Mi Sun coincidentally happened to be at the restaurant when she was having lunch with Jin. Mi Sun overheard everything and realized that you were talking about her ex Yoongi since you were with Seokjin. She was not going to let you get Yoongi, so in any way possible she was going to stop it._

_Mi Sun stood in front of Yoongi's studio as she knocked the door and it opened to a very confused and slightly angry looking Yoongi._

_**"Mi Sun? What are you doing here?"** he said._

_He felt a rush of the pain he felt when he had broken up with Mi Sun around 5 years ago. However he didn't want to show this pain as he shut it down quick enough and put on his cold demeanor as he spoke to her._

_**"I have nothing to say to you. I'm about to leave anyway...so forget about it."** he said as he gave her the cold shoulder and walked past her._

_He was walking with his back facing her when he heard her say **"Oppa...it's about Y/n."** Making him turn around to look at her with a glare. _

_**"Why are you talking about Y/n...how do you know her...You know what..it doesn't matter. I don't have to believe you. I may have been stupid the first time...but I've learnt not to trust you. So if you're done talking, you can leave."** he said coldly_

_**"Give me a second to speak will you!?"** Mi Sun yelled. As she pulled out her phone and opened a folder that had a couple of photos in it._

_**"Look...that's her at another music producing company...look at her hand she has a hard drive with her…..look at this photo…there's a guy at the entrance welcoming her. Do you know who that is? That's Lee Ji Soo the music producer of SNY Entertainment…..my friends who work here told me that Y/n happens to work here with you guys... If that's true what is she doing at another production studio?"** she said as she showed a picture of you getting out of your car and getting in another company building that wasn't BIGHIT._

_Yoongi was at a loss of words. He was confused and shocked because the kind of person that he knew you to be wouldn't do such a thing. Other than that he knows you only exclusively work with video directing and other things in that field as you always said music was only a hobby or a passion for you. Yoongi was about to defend you once more but then he remembered something...something he wished never happened because he really wanted to believe you wouldn't betray him and do the exact same thing Mi Sun did to him years ago. _

_He remembered the day you guys spent at your studio. He had helped you produce and make your music better. Although he encouraged you at the time...He did do a lot of work on your music. Although all of the evidence was right in his face. He didn't want to jump into conclusions. He felt the best way to deal with this was to talk to you. He was angry now...but at Mi Sun_

**_"How dare you invade a person's privacy this way...Why did you have to follow her around?! _**_**Look Mi Sun...These could be easily photo-shopped so I don't believe any of th-"** he got interrupted_

_**"Oppa...I followed her because I still care for you. I don't want her to do the same things I did to you in the past."** Mi Sun spoke as she teared up a little_

_**"Cut the acting Mi Sun...You know that's not going to work on me. Just leave and don't ever appear in front of my eyes again."** Yoongi yelled as he was about to storm off._

_Mi Sun grabbed his arm and stopped him._

_She had a look of defeat on her face as she let out a sigh and said **"Oppa I won't ever come to you again if that's what you want...but please could you just drop me home...I came with a friend but she left, if you don't drop me then I'll have to take the late bus."**_

_Yoongi had agreed to drop her home. Even though he hated her, he didn't want her to get on the bus that late at night._

_He drove as fast as he could to reach her home and kick her out of his car._

_Mi Sun stepped out of the car knowing there is no hope to get him back. No matter what she did..._

_even when the evidence she showed him..._

_was true._

**_~ End of FLASHBACK ~_**

* * *

**_~ present time at BIGHIT ~ 9:30 am_**

_Jungkook was getting off on the 10th floor when he came across Auriel._

_**"Oh hey Auriel...I was just going to see if Y/n was in this morning I wanted to ta-"** he got interrupted as Auriel said **"She's not here. She told me she has sorted everything from her side yesterday evening so she took the morning off. She will fly after lunch."**_

_**"Oh ok..."** Jungkook said with a slightly disappointed look on his face as he thought about what he heard in the balcony the previous night and wondered if that was the reason why you didn't come in the morning._

_**"Are you alright?"** Auriel asked with a hint of concern to which Jungkook nodded, after which she continued to say **"Alright then...I'll see you at the private plane in a few hours with the rest of the group's. Don't be late! We have to get their earlier than the rest of the staff to sort you guys into the hotels first."**_

_After talking with Auriel, Jungkook went towards your office. He had something he wanted to give you but since you weren't there he decided to put it in your drawer but as he was about to get in through the glass doors he saw Yoongi sitting on one of your chairs with his back facing him._

_He was not sure what to feel at the moment as he saw Yoongi sitting in your office with a neutral but slightly sad expression on his face._

_He decided to leave him alone as he turned and headed back to the elevator._

_A few moments passed as Yoongi got up from your chair and left your office. He had a bad expression on his face. A emotionless, cold and hurt face as also headed towards the elevator._

**_~ Y/n POV ~ at the apartment ~_**

_You were getting ready to head to the airport. You still had about an hour, so you were having a cup of tea. You were very gloomy. You didn't want to move. You didn't want to go to the event but Auriel had asked you to go for her sake and to be with her so you decided to go. _

_You wouldn't be on the same flight as her since you weren't a manager but that's a good thing because then you didn't have to see the boys. You knew you wouldn't have been able to look at Yoongi and not feel betrayed even though he never really did anything to you directly, all the while you never knew he was feeling the same betrayal._

* * *

**_~ Time skip ~_**

_You were on the plane looking out the window watching the heavy rain fall as you were about to land._

_You sat there, emotionless, as you waited for the seat belt sign to go off._

_Pretty soon, you were already taking your things and getting in a car that will take you to your hotel._

_You were on your way when you took your phone and turned the airplane mode off._

_You were shocked to see the number of messages you had from different people._

_You immediately tried calling everybody till you finally managed to get a hold of Yunho._

_Yunho - **"Oh my god Y/n...thank God you landed safe and sound."**_

_Y/n - **"Yunho what's going on I can't get a hold of anyone. Everyone's line is busy. Why is your voice shaking so much? what's going on."**_

_Yunho - **"Y/n...one of the private jets."** *yunho sobs and can't control his cries*_

_Y/n - **"What!?...Yunho! what happened!?...Yunho-ah please...calm yourself and tell me what's going on. PLEASE!..."** you yelled._

_Yunho - **"T-they said the jet wasn't able to c-communicate with the control tower due to the heavy r-rain. They said lightning had struck near the control tower hitting one of their antennas so they were not able to guide the jet during landing."**_

_Y/n - **"s-so what happened to the jet?."** you asked as you cried before even knowing what happened_

_Yunho - **"it c-crashed"** Yunho finally gave in as he cried his heart out._

_Y/n - **"Yunho...pls tell me you have any other information...d-did they survive? Please tell me they're ok."**_

_Yunho - **"I'm on my way to Royal Brompton Hospital...they said that some were injured badly...they've taken them to the hospital now...and-"** he got interrupted as you said_

_Y/n - **"oh my God...I'm on my way...at least everyone's at the hospital...I'm going now."**_

_Yunho - **"Y/n..."** he said very slowly. It was then that you felt like your whole world came crashing down on you. You knew what you were about to hear next was going to kill you._

_Yunho - **"they haven't told us who exactly...but the medical examiners at the crash site said there were a few passengers in critical states. They said they might not make it."**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Flashbacks

**_~ at your home ~ 6 am_**

_You were in your room sitting on a little couch as you looked out into the gloomy sky. It was one of those days when you felt really depressed and lifeless. _

_You sat there, with a blank expression on your face._

_As you looked at the raindrops hitting the glass window you couldn't help the flashbacks that kept replaying in your head._

* * *

**_~ FLASHBACKS ~_**

_1\. You looked at the raindrops hitting the car window as you ended the call with Yunho. You were crying uncontrollably because after trying to call Auriel there was still no response. This made you panic even more by every second that passed. Through your hysterical cries you managed to ask the driver to take you to the hospital where the injured were taken. You were sitting in the back seat with your hands clutched as you prayed to God to let everyone be ok._

_2\. You ran into the hospital not even knowing which direction you had to go to as you looked left and right. You had tear stains all over you face as your mascara was smudged under your eyes_

_3\. You ran to the counter asking for the rooms of those that were brought from the jet crash site **"C-can you please tell me the rooms of the survivors from the j-jet crash please."** you stuttered as you cried at the nurse_

_4\. The nurse told you that some are still at the ER (Emergency Room) while those who are still critical are being taken to ORs (Operating room) or at the ICU (Intensive Care Unit). **"Miss, if you tell me who you are looking for in specific I can direct you to them otherwise your best option is to check the ER."**_

_5\. You ran down the hallway as you slammed yourself at the large double doors that led to the emergency room. You were stunned, your body went into shock as you saw the scene that was playing in front of your eyes._

_6\. Nurses running everywhere, doctors yelling for medical assistance. Bloody tracks on the floor from when the survivors were wheeled in. The smell of all sorts of alcohol and disinfectant in the air. The cries of your colleagues as they watched over the them._

_7\. You ran to a group of your team members when you saw Yunho. He hugged you as he cried on your shoulder. You were crying as well as you said **"Which jet crashed? Who were the people in it? Is everyone ok. What's happening now?"**_

_8\. **"The plane that crashed had BTS, head staff, Bang PD, and some more staff I couldn't remember."** Yunho said as he looked at you with his sad eyes. He then took your hand and led you to one of the chairs so he could sit you down. He then knelt in front of you as he looked in your eyes and said **"I just got here as well so I haven't been updated properly yet. All I heard is that those who were towards the front of the plane got the most impact. The pilot is in critical condition he was taken to the OR first. They said one of the managers was also towards the front. But I still haven't been informed which manager. I'm on my way to go check everything."** He said as he now got up and offered his hand as he pulled you off of the bench._

_9\. You both went through all the beds to see what's going on and to update yourselves. The first bed you came across was Bang PD…..he had suffered a contusion to his head and some internal bleeding. He was being prepped for surgery to stop the bleeding. You guys stayed with him for a while as you then moved on to the next few beds. You guys finally managed to reach the boys as you came across Taehyung. He was conscious._

_10\. Taehyung looked at you with such a lost face, that was filled with sadness and pain. You quickly went over to him and held his hand **"T-taehyung-ah you will be fine. You are strong I know you can do this. I will be right here. All of us are here."** You said as a tear rolled down your cheek._

_11\. **"Noona, please, please tell me that the hyungs are ok….Jungkook, is he ok? What about jimin hyung, hoseok hyung-"** he cried as you interrupted him since he started to panic. **"I will go check on all of them now and then I'll come back to you ok. I promise"** as you now hugged the hand you were holding and then got up to go check on the rest_

_12\. You came across Hoseok, Jimin, Namjoon & Jungkook after that. They were all injured in different places too. Hoseok and Jimin were not awake when you saw them. You looked over at them with a sad face when you saw all the bandages and needles attached to their bodies that administered all sorts of medicines and pain killers._

_13\. Namjoon & Jungkook were both awake. They were in the worst mental states. Namjoon was extremely worried. He wanted to get up and go to check on everyone but he had broken his leg in the incident so it was now rolled up in a cast and hung up so he had to stay put. He finally gave in and let his tears fall once he saw you approaching him. You walked up to him and hugged him because you knew how he felt. **"Shhh- Its ok I know how you feel….don't worry. I understand as a leader you want to be strong and rush over to check on everyone. We are here, I will go check on everybody and come back to you ok, so please get some rest."**_

_14\. Jungkook was pretty much the same. You sat beside him as he cried endlessly because he wasn't able to go see his hyungs. **"Jungkook-ah, please stop crying. Everyone is fine. They're all in recovery. Soon everybody will be fine and be back by your side ok."** You said as you didn't want to worry him and cause him more pain._

_15\. You finally came to the last few beds expecting to see Yoongi or Jin but as soon as you moved the curtain neither of them were there. You walked through the entire ER checking all the beds. You were now a lifeless being just walking around not knowing where to go or what to. You knew that those who aren't at the ER are in worse condition and are either in operation or at the ICU's._

_16\. You sat at one of the benches crying your eyes out. You didn't know how to tell the boys that their 2 eldest hyungs are fighting for their lives._

_17\. You were sat there trying whatever you can to calm yourself. Once you did calm down, you got up and made your way to Namjoon's room to tell him what's going on but you were stopped in your tracks as Yunho came running out of nowhere and looked at you with the most devastated expression and said **"They're calling for you at one of the ICU's".**_

_18\. It's been almost 10 hours since you came to the hospital. By now all family members were informed and are now trying to fly to UK to see their loved ones. Jin & Yoongi had just come out of surgery. You had gone to the rest of the boys to update them and tell them that everything is alright. You were walking out of Jungkook's room after telling him the good news that all his hyungs are out of surgery and in recovery rooms. You stepped out of the room closing the door, your smile slowly fading as you then leaned against the wall. You let out the heaviest sigh of your life as you slowly slid down the wall, sitting on the floor hugging your knees. You held your heart feeling a piercing pain as you cried your soul out._

_19\. It was 3 in the morning. You found yourself on one of the couches. You had fallen asleep somewhere in between when you were losing yourself earlier. You stood up feeling all sorts of pains whether it be mentally or physically. You went to see if Jin had woken up. You were turning the corner to go to his room when you heard doctors and nurses rushing. You heard one of the doctors yelling **"Code BLUE! We have a code blue. Get me the paddles NOW!".** You ran next to the room where the yelling was coming from thinking it was Jin's, when you then noticed it was Yoongi's room._

_20\. You stood there hopelessly as you saw the doctor put the paddles on Yoongi's heart as he yelled **"CLEAR!"** and shocked him._

_21\. The doctor shocked Yoongi about three times but to no avail as the worst possible thing you could ever imagine happened in front of your eyes when you saw the pulse line on the monitor turn into a straight line_

_22\. You had lost all sense of being as a feeling of déjà vu came upon you. You dropped to the ground not being able to process the thought that the man you love just died in front of you_

_23\. You sat there for about 10 seconds looking at the ground not being able to pick yourself up when suddenly in the silence…. You heard a beep…beep...beep…of the pulse monitor_

**_~ END OF FLASHBACKS ~_**

* * *

_You were brought back to reality when you heard your phone beeping next to you. You smiled at the little girl sitting next to you playing with your phone as you picked her up and put her on your lap. _

_**"Time for school Jin Ae-ah"** you said as you kissed her cheeks and took her downstairs as you waved goodbye and said **"bye mom, I'll be back in an hour"**_

_After you had left, your mom went to your dad who was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. _

_**"Y/n is still not ok…...I still feel like she's not back to normal…what do you think we can do"** she asked_

_**"There's nothing we can do right now honey. We just have to wait for her to heal and move on. Only time will tell. Until then we will be there to support her."** Your dad replied as he turned and tried to comfort your mom._

**_"I hope she will feel better soon….my poor daughter has been in this pain for too long already…..I honestly can't see her like this any longer. It's been 5 years now."_**


	12. Chapter 12 - The truth untold

**_~ 5 years ago ~ __at the hospital _**

_Yoongi had just woken up from his sleep. He was in a room that was filled with all sorts of medical devices and some were even attached to his body. It's been 2 days after his major surgery. He was feeling very week and groggy. His throat was dry and he was trying to reach for a glass of water on the side table when someone walked in through the curtains at the right time and handed it to him. _

_It was Jungkook._

_**"How are you feeling hyung?"** he asked to which Yoongi simply nodded saying he was alright._

_**"Jungkook-ah why are you here...look at all the stitches on your head. Didn't they tell you to not move a lot?"** Yoongi asked angrily at the little one._

_**"Sorry hyung...I just wanted to see you...I will go back soon...have you seen Y/n? Has she come to you yet?"** Jungkook asked._

_**"No I haven't seen her and I don't think she has come to see me."** Yoongi said rather upset._

_The two of them continued to talk for a while until they heard a guy walk into the room. Jungkook walked out of the curtain as he saw a guy looking rather pale and devastated. He went towards one of the staff that was sitting in the room as he asked_

**_"Hi, do you happen to know where I can find Ms. Y/n I just visited her room but she wasn't there"_**

_The staff asked him who he was to which the guy replied **"My name is Lee Ji Soo, I'm a friend of hers...we've worked together before"**_

_The staff went with the guy to go look for Y/n meanwhile Jungkook went back to Yoongi._

_He walked back in through the curtains to see a rather heartbroken and shattered and confused looking face._

_Y/n was walking around as the doctor instructed her. She wanted to check on Jungkook so she went to his room but saw that it was empty. A nurse came behind her telling her that Jungkook was paying a visit to Yoongi's room so Y/n made her way there._

_Just as she was about to enter the room she heard Jungkook speaking to Yoongi_

_**"Hyung what's wrong?"** Jungkook asked concerned. This snapped Yoongi back to reality as he put back his neutral face and shook off his thoughts and told Jungkook it was nothing._

_**"I think I'll go see where Y/n is"** Jungkook said as he turned himself about to leave._

_**"No don't! Not now. Go back to your room and get some rest. I don't want to hear any argument. Go to your room now!"** Yoongi said._

_**"Ok ok hyung I'm going...jeez you could just tell me if you are jealous."** Jungkook said as he tried to be funny._

_**"Stop talking nonsense"** Yoongi said coldly._

_**"What nonsense?. Jin hyung said he noticed you going soft on her...we know you don't do that with just anyone...so don't lie hyung...we know you like her."** Jungkook said_

_Yoongi was now even more angry but it was more so the pain of knowing that he does truly love you but he couldn't because of how you had used him just like Mi Sun did._

_**"I've never had feelings for her...and I never will."** he finally said after he turned his face away from Jungkook and closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek._

_Meanwhile outside the door, Y/n turned around slowly. Walking away from the room as a tear also rolled down her cheek_

* * *

**_~ PRESENT TIME ~ SEOUL_**

_It's been around 5 years after the horrible plane crash incident. Thankfully all the boys recovered well and life went back to the usual._

_The only difference was that you were no longer in their lives._

_Even though it's been a couple of years, they never forgot you. They truly loved you as a friend and they cherished whatever memories you guys had together. _

_They would message you from time to time always trying to figure out why you had left but you never told them...because it hurt you too much._

_The guys really missed you a lot. No matter how much they tried to go about their normal day...it was the little things that reminded them of you. _

_Both you and Namjoon used to hang out at the library often so every time he read a book he would remember you or miss you. _

_Taehyung started asking his stylist to buy him his clothes or shopped online because he felt depressed when you weren't there to shop with him. _

_Hoseok and Jimin would have you as a guest in their dance practices sometimes...not having you there now makes them feel like something is missing._

_Being the cheerful motivator that he is, Jin is the only one who seems normal but is the one that's hurting a lot because you're gone. Jin had a special connection with you that he didn't have with anyone else. Even though you were older he still sometimes treated you as if you were younger and always protected you when you guys went out._

_Jungkook, also similarly to Jin was hiding his sadness of not having you around. He would always sit on his own or take trips on his own as he didn't want his hyungs to see him in this state._

_Yoongi changed in the years that came. He was even more colder than usual. He locked himself in his studio most of the time and in the last year decided to move out of the dorm._

_He didn't want to leave the boys but he felt this was the only way for him to get over you and move on._

_The boys were still making music and performing but it's not as much as before. It has slowed down a little bit as the members have slowly decided to settle down and try other things._

_They were told that they were going to get a 6 month break, so the boys each went their separate ways either to visit family or go on vacation._

_Jin, Yoongi and Hoseok had just returned back to Seoul. Namjoon & Jungkook we're out of the country. Jimin and Taehyung were with their families._

_BIGHIT was going to hold a small event honoring some of the music produced by the company. They decided to have a meeting with whoever was still in Seoul so Jin, Yoongi and Hoseok were called to attend._

* * *

**_~ at the meeting ~_**

_The boys had just entered the meeting room. Some of the other staff had __also walked in and settled at the table._

_Mr. Kim Jung Do one of the head staff stood up and said **"Thank you to everyone who is here at the meeting today. We will be selecting and going through some of the best and memorable songs we have produced which we will showcase and commemorate at the event. So let's get started shall we."**_

_The meeting went for almost an hour as members and staff voted for the best songs produced by BIGHIT._

_They finally came to the song that was produced by you._

_**"We now have a song submitted by Y/n while she was still working here….this song i-"** the staff was saying as he got interrupted_

_**"I vote against that song. It's not completely composed and produced by her. There are so many other people who contributed to that song. I can't believe she lied and submitted it as her own!"** Yoongi said with a cold harsh tone._

_**"Yoongi-shi please watch what you are saying…..make sure of your accusations before just spitting it out carelessly."** someone said as he walked into the room. It was Yunho._

_**"I'm not making false accusations. I was shown pictures of her taking the song to SNY Entertainment, so stop being biased by defending her because she was your team supervisor."** Yoongi replied back angrily._

_**"Enough!...Yunho please have a seat, I will clear this. As for you Yoongi, if you had just let me finish what I was saying you would have heard the fact that this song was a collaboration with a few other entertainment companies here in Seoul and even some famous ones that Y/n managed to get from her own country. This was a CHARITY single for LITTLE DREAMS ORPHAN HOME…"** Jong Do explained as he looked at Yoongi whose face was frozen into shock._

_**"and the last thing I was about to say is that Yes it's true that Y/n submitted the song but the list of producers doesn't have her name on it. So when I asked her who represented from our side…..She told me YOUR name Yoongi."** Jong Do finally said as he put the paper down and sat back down on his chair as he looked around at the faces in the tension filled meeting room._

_Yoongi was speechless. All these years he was mad at you thinking you had betrayed him and did what Mi Sun had done to him. He couldn't believe himself._

_He stood up from his chair as he excused himself and went out of the room. Jin and Hoseok were watching in silence the whole time not saying anything. Hoseok stood up wanting to go to Yoongi but Jin pulled him back down saying, **"Stay here, represent us for the meeting. You know more about producing songs better than me anyway. I will go check on Yoongi and then I'll be back"**_

_Hoseok nodded and sat back down as Jin stood up and went out to find Yoongi. Jin immediately went to Yoongi's studio as he figured that's the first place he would go. Once he reached the studio and entered it he found Yoongi sitting on the couch holding his head in his hands as he sobbed silently._

_Jin went up to him and sat on a chair next to him. Yoongi looked up, tears filled in his eyes as he said **"Hyung I really messed up….I-I was mad at her all this time thinking she betrayed me like Mi sun-"**_

_**"Please…I understand you are not in your right mind right now and you are probably hurting but don't EVER compare Y/n with Mi Sun. That bitch is NOTHING compared to Y/n!"** Jin spoke with a very angry but calm tone. He took a deep breath._

_**"Hyung why are you defending her so strongly?"** Yoongi asked slightly confused at Jin's strong reaction to you._

_**"Look I don't know what happened to you to cloud your mind so much that you would doubt one of our most special friends. She is one of the most amazing person I've ever met and all she ever did was love and care for us. I am the only close friend she has right now. You want to know why I am defending her? It's because without her or her love for you, you wouldn't be alive right now!"** Jin finally said as he now let his own tears flow._

_**"what? what do you mean?"** Yoongi said as he looked up at Jin so confused and lost._

_Jin stopped himself from crying as he wiped his tears and said._

**_"She not only put you on the priority transplant list, she decided to give hers instead….She's your anonymous kidney donor Yoongi-ah."_**

* * *

**_AUTHOR's NOTES_****_ -_****_ Guys...those of you who read this and love my story please give me some feedback so I am motivated to keep going...Your comments make my day._**

**_Please don't be silent readers :(_**


	13. Chapter 13 - Important Decisions

**_~ FLASHBACK to when Yoongi's heart started beating again after the cardiac arrest (Refer to Chapter 11) ~_**

_The doctor had just shocked Yoongi….the pulse line was flat_

_You sat there for about 10 seconds looking at the ground not being able to pick yourself up when suddenly in the silence…. You heard a beep…beep...beep…of the pulse monitor_

_You immediately looked up as you heard a collective sigh of relief from all the medical staff that were cramped in the room. _

_Once again you couldn't believe what just happened. You saw one of the doctors ask the nurse to clear everything and take care of Yoongi as he was now stabilized again. _

_The same doctor then turned and approached you as he offered his hand to pick you up. He asked you to his office and sat you down offering you a glass of water. _

_**"Do you know if his parents are here?"** the doctor asked. You cleared you throat as you said **"We've already informed them about everything and they are trying to get here as soon as possible but Korea is really far and because of the time differences it's difficult to get a flight. Is everything going to be alright doctor. W-will Yoongi be ok?"**_

_**"I'm going to be honest with you Ms Y/n. Its not looking good for Yoongi. You see he was most probably towards the front of the plane because he suffered a huge blow near his abdominal area. When he reached here he was bleeding a lot so we had to take him to surgery immediately. What happened just a while back was a cardiac arrest, his heart stopped because one of his organs was failing and shutting down. Now unless we can get a transplant I'm afraid Yoongi does not have a lot of time left."** the doctor said as he looked at your pale face._

_You needed to contact his family, and after a painful call everything was finally decided._

_You decided to get some help and called the one person who always knew what to do when you were lost or scared._

_After an hour you were on your way back to the doctor to let him know what Yoongi's parents had said on the phone. As soon as you entered the room the doctor spoke **"I actually just got off the call with your dad…. Mr. Thomas has been a very generous supporter of our hospital for a long time…so I just wanted to thank you and your father for that."** Before you could say anything back to the doctor, he quickly picked up the telephone line **"Please put Yoongi on the transplant list under TOP PRIORITY."** He then turned to you and said **"Now we wait…..soon a donor will turn up on the list"**_

_**"Doctor is there any way to find a donor even more faster?"** you asked. The doctor looked at you confused **"Well he is already on our top priority list but the only way to go faster is if we could ask family or friends and we have to see who matches with him regardless of who volunteers. Is there anybody you know who would be willing?"**_

_You looked at the doctor as you took a deep breath and said **"I want to give mine, doctor…."** You paused as a tear fell and then continued to say **"I love him, I'm not going to lose him, not after the loved one I've just lost hours ago."**_

**_~ END of FLASHBACK ~_**

* * *

**_~ PRESENT DAY ~ at Y/n's home_**

_You had just taken a shower and you were standing in front of the mirror looking at the surgery scar on your abdomen. You were running your thumb over it slowly. It was a bit darker than your natural skin tone and the area was a bit numb. You sort of hated it and liked it at the same time. You hated it because it reminded you of the plane crash and the events that followed, but you loved it because it's a reminder that Yoongi is alive and well._

_It's hard to forget him, not after all the things you guys have been through. Even if the period was not that long, you managed to make so many wonderful memories together._

* * *

**_~ PRESENT DAY ~ at Yoongi's studio ~_**

_Jin had just revealed the truth about you being Yoongi's kidney donor. Both him and Yoongi __were an emotional mess right now._

_**"Why didn't you tell me earlier hyung?"** Yoongi asked_

_Jin – **"She made me promise and swear not to tell you. She is a close friend of mine so I respected her wishes even though it hurt me to see her leave without resolving this with you….is it true that you never had feelings for her?"**_

_Yoongi – **"What?...who said that…..hyung I loved her….I loved her so much. I still do. But whatever chances we had in the past is all gone. All because I was afraid of my past experience with Mi Sun repeating itself. I'm so stupid."**_

_Jin – **"She told me she was about to check on you when she heard you say that you never had feelings for her and you never would have…She was so devastated when she said that to me I didn't even know how to comfort her because at the time she had already left. She said hearing those words hurt her so badly so she asked me to not say anything to you so that she could leave."**_

_Yoongi – *in tears* **"Hyung…..Jungkook was with me at the time…I had just found out that Y/n had worked with Ji Soo…..I didn't know what I was feeling….so in the heat of the moment..-"**_

_Jin – **"I understand….Yoongi-ah…..if you still love her. Go to her. Tell her how you feel. Apologize to her for doubting and hurting her. If all is lost and she rejects you, atleast you have the opportunity to thank her in person for saving your life….You can do this...so go."**_

_Jin now placed his hand on Yoongi's shoulder and gave him a supportive nod. Yoongi placed his hand on Jins hand and said **"I'm sorry you had to loose her as a friend because of me hyung….I will try and bring her back"** after which he stood up and left the studio so he could prepare to leave soon._


	14. Chapter 14 - Broken hearted realizations

**_AUTHOR's NOTES \- Hi again guys. I hope everyone is loving the story. Please drop a few comments to let me know what you guys think of the story._**

**_I would really appreciate it a lot _**

* * *

**_~ Jungkook's POV ~_**

_Jungkook has been in a sad state of mind ever since you left. He was travelling all over the world hoping to get over you but nothing seemed to work or sort out his feelings._

_He finally spoke to Yunho and asked him all about you. Where you lived, what you did, where you worked….basically any information he could get so he could see you. He was desperate._

_After months of travelling…he finally realized the only thing that could sort this for him….was you. You were the only one who could end his problem or give him advice on what to do._

_Jungkook immediately made his preparations to go to you. Within a day Jungkook finally made it to your country._

_All he had to do was find you._

* * *

**_~ Few days later ~ at Y/n's home_**

_You had a special place to go to today. You had just finished preparing a bouquet of flowers and kept them in a pot for the time being as you went to your closet to get ready. It was winter so you wore something to keep you warm. You grabbed some gloves and the flower bouquet as you made your way downstairs._

_You got to the car and entered the passenger seat. You then turned to Jin Ae in the back seat giving her the flowers and saying **"Ready sweetheart?"** to which she replied **"Ready!.**..after which you guys drove off._

_You guys had just come to a park to sit for a while before going to the special place. Jin Ae was playing around on the swings as you sat on the benches and watched her._

_You weren't sure what sorts of feelings you were feeling. You would think that after all these years you would have learned to manage your emotions but no matter how much you forced yourself to believe you were healing or moving on, in reality you were getting much worse._

_It's been about an hour now. You were lost in your thoughts when someone tapped your shoulder and snapped you out of it. **"Let's go Jin Ae-ah…"** the person said as the little girl then stopped playing and ran towards him_

_**"Coming daddy."** She said before finally reaching him. He picked her up and carried her as you both made your way out of the little park._

_As you were walking, you weren't sure what it was but a weird feeling came over you. You weren't sure what it was but it was like a familiar aura. Like someone you knew was somewhere close. You quickly turned around to look behind you but no one was there. You stood there for a few seconds wondering what the heck just happened when the guy that was with you asked **"Y/n?...are you alright?"**_

_You turned back to him and smiled **"yeah…I'm fine"** as you shook it off and continued to walk._

_It was Jungkook. _

_After speaking with some of your coworkers and family and combining all of the information he had, he finally managed to find you. Apparently this place that you were going to is something you did every year._

_After searching for almost an hour he managed to find you sitting in the park but to his surprise you were sitting next to a guy he never expected to see._

_It was Ji Soo._

_The same guy who came to see you in the hospital that day. Jungkook was heartbroken by the sight that was in front of his eyes. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. All these years he felt this way only to have it crushed in a matter of seconds._

_He saw how it looked like you had moved on… No matter how much his heart told him to do one thing….his mind was quick to shut it down and told himself that you were happy, that you were safe, content and that you now had a family. So Jungkook did what he had always done. He watched you turn your back and walk away after which he turned and walked in the opposite direction knowing he will never have a chance._

_You guys finally reached the special place. You opened the little gate that enclosed the area. You walked through the place for sometime until you finally reached the spot you wanted to visit._

_You took a deep breath and spoke_

**_"Hi sweetheart, It's been so long since I saw you. I have Jin Ae and Ji Soo today….I hope you are having a wonderful time where you are right now. Thank you for everything you have done for me. You are the most beautiful, kindest, caring, generous and most precious soul I have ever met in my entire life. I hope to see you again some day. Until then I know you will always watch over us like you have always done even when you were with us. I promise to always come and visit you._**

**_I love you with all my heart forever and always…."_**

_You then turned to Ji Soo as a tear fell down your cheek. He gave you a comforting pat on the shoulder after which he took a few moments to say a few words as well._

_He then looked down at Jin Ae who was between his legs as he said. **"Want to say anything to mommy?"**_

_Jin Ae spoke softly saying…..** "Hi mommy, I just want to say I miss you and I love you….I wish you were here"** as she bent down and put the flowers on top of the tombstone with the words_

_**"Here lies a wonderful loving Daugher, Friend, Wife and Mother"** engraved under the name **AURIEL…**_


	15. Chapter 15 - Unexpected Confessions

**_~ 2 days later ~_**

_Jungkook wasn't sure how he was supposed to move on from what he saw in the last few days. All he could think of right now is just how badly he wanted to go home. He had already booked a flight and decided to go sightseeing of your beautiful country before he left._

_It was snowing as he walked through a little town that was near his hotel. He wasn't sure where he was headed but he just kept walking because the view was too beautiful to be sitting indoors. He had walked for almost 3 kms when he came across a little coffee shop._

_It was a cute little cabin that had chairs inside and outside. He walked over and ordered a coffee after which he went and stood next to the window to admire the view outside_

_He was so lost in the beauty of the view he almost didn't notice the beautiful woman he had hoped to see walking straight at him with a shocked face._

_**"Jungkook-ah…w-what are you doing here?"** you asked as he slowly turned to face you when you walked inside the coffee shop_

_**"U-uh hey Y/n…..how are you?"** he asked….still not believing that you were standing right in front of him._

_**"I'm ok….?"** you said as you couldn't help yourself from giving him a hug._

_As you guys were still in a hug it took 2 seconds for it to turn from awkward to normal as you sank into each other's arms and felt just like it was years ago._

_**"It's been a while huh? How are you?"** you asked as you pulled away from the hug and looked at his face._

_**"I'm alright…..how's your family?"** he asked expecting you to talk about Ji Soo and Jin Ae but to his surprise you mentioned your parents only._

_He chuckled softly **"I mean your husband and daughter."** He said with a weak smile._

_**"What? where did you hear that from."** You asked confused._

_**"A few days back I had come to meet you because I wanted to talk to you about something but when I saw you, you were with Ji Soo and a little girl and when I saw the three of you like that and also hearing the little girl call him daddy I figured he was your husband."** he said…now also doubting himself_

_You smiled softly and put your hand on top of his and said….**"The little girl Jin Ae is like a daughter to me and I love her with all my heart but Ji Soo…. he's not my husband…. He's Auriel's husband."** you said as your smile faded and your lips quivered at the thought of your best friend._

_Jungkook immediately realized his misunderstanding and placed his free hand on top of the hand that you placed on his. **"I'm so sorry Y/n….I didn't know Ji Soo is her husband. I'm sorry for your loss."** He said as he tried to comfort you._

_**"It's ok…..she's someplace better now and she's watching over all of us."** You replied back wiping your tear and smiling again._

_**"You still didn't tell me why you're here?"** you asked Jungkook with a curious look._

_Jungkook was not sure what he was supposed to say. He had waited a long time for this and now that the time had finally come he was at a loss of words. So instead of saying anything he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to you._

_**"I've been wanting to give this to you a long time ago….but I never had the chance. I hope it's not too late…."** he said nervously._

_You opened the folded paper and started to read the contents of it slowly realizing that it was a song he had written for you. Towards the end you read the words _

_**"Take my hand now, you are the cause of my euphoria".** You were speechless._

_Your eyes got blurred as you collapsed on the chair and let out a heavy sigh._

_Jungkook knelt in front of you and looked up at you. He was expecting you to say something but the expression on your face said it all._

_He then put on a gentle smile and spoke softly **"It's ok Y/n….I didn't give this to you to expect anything in return. I just wanted to tell you about my feelings because I think you are a special person….I love you Y/n…..whether you love me in return, or don't."** he finally said as he looked away from your eyes and look at the floor._

_You were so sad that you never knew he felt this way. You were so mad at yourself because no matter what you said, it would hurt him. Without realizing your head naturally looked downwards as well as you started to feel remorseful. Jungkook noticed this and immediately lifted your chin with his hands….**"Hey….I didn't mean to make you sad."** He said_

_**"N-no its me….I'm so sorry. Jungkook you know I love you…but in my eyes I loved you more as a friend and most of all as my little brother because I have a sister who is just 1 year younger than you…when I was in Korea with you guys, I would always miss having the feel of having a sibling….you gave me that Jungkook…I felt so happy taking care of you as my own brother….If I had known it would end up like this you know I- I'm sorry-I-I don't want to loose you"** you stammered and Jungkook then pulled you into a hug._

_**"No it's ok shhhhh. Thank you for everything you did for me….stop saying sorry….I'm so glad to have you in my life…..even as a friend and more so as a sister who always took care of me….I promise you I will never leave…you will always have me as your younger brother,…noona."** Jungkook said as he slowly pulled out of the hug and wiped your tears away._

_You were shocked to hear him say that for the first time so you had an odd look on your face._

_He just laughed at you and said **"In time I will be fine….so don't worry too much about it….ok…I think calling you noona will make that process go faster too…so promise me you won't feel bad or guilty about this situation anymore ok"** he said as he flashed his bunny smile at you making your heart melt at the sight of it._

_**"Thank you…Ok get up my bunny….sit down…tell me, how are your hyungs doing?"** you said as you sipped on your coffee and tried to lighten up his mood_

_**"Honestly…..not good. Everyone's been really depressed without you around. It's been different. Everyone has been trying to act normal after the plane incident but…. the worst gets the best of us and so everyone just ends up doing everything like robots pretty much…..why did you leave noona? Can you not come back?"** he asked you with the most upset face_

_You couldn't see him like that so you told him everything. From the ex girlfriend situation, to the kidney transplant and Yoongi's hurtful words…Jungkook was shocked. He never knew this was the reason you had left. He didn't want Yoongi to go through the same thing he was going through so he decided to straighten out everything on Yoongi's side and clear all the misunderstandings that you had of Yoongi._

_There was a point to everything Jungkook was saying but at the same time it was difficult for you to just ignore the amount of pain Yoongi's careless words caused you throughout the years._

_Jungkook noticed you were silent for a while so he decided to speak up again as he said **"Look noona, I understand Yoongi hyung has a lot of mistakes on his sides too but Yoongi hyung is a wonderful person and now that I know all of the story I can guarantee he loves you and that he never stopped loving you…. it's just difficult for him to show it…. Whatever he said to me at the hospital that day was just his mind protecting his heart. Please if you can, give him a second chance."**_

_You were silent because you had received a message on your phone…you were looking at it not being able to imagine that this person texted at that exact time._

_**"Unless your heart belongs to someone else now"** Jungkook said thinking you were with someone else as you smiled at your phone._

_You looked back at him and chuckled softly. **"Don't worry….."** you said as you turned your phone and showed Jungkook who the message was from_

**_"My heart belongs to him…." _**_you said as Jungkook read the message that was from Yoongi._

_~ CONTACT/CHAT NAME - **Yoongi** ~ at 12:45 PM_

_YG - **"hey...I know it's been years and you probably don't have this number anymore. It's Yoongi. **_**_Y/n...I need to talk to you"_**


	16. Chapter 16 - Final Confrontation

**_~ Couple of days later ~ at BTS dorm_**

_Yoongi was sitting with Jin in the living room having a quiet conversation._

_**"Hyung….I thought a lot about what you said to me a few days ago and I really want to go to her….but what if-….what if she's moved on, what if she's found someone else….someone better. Someone who trusts her more. Somebody who deserves her more."** Yoongi said, softly sniffling._

_**"Yah!….I understand what you mean but she loved you for a reason, so stop putting yourself down. Everybody makes mistakes. You realized your mistake even though it took you long, you realized it and now you have to fix it."** Jin replied trying to encourage Yoongi._

_Just as Yoongi was about to talk back someone unlocked the door and in walked Jungkook…..dragging in a bunch of suitcases._

_**"Oooooh Jungkook-ah…..my little one is back home…..please don't leave me again….where did you have to go this time huh?!"** Jin whined from the couch._

_**"Hyung….I came from *your country name*….I went to see Y/n"** Jungkook said as he looked at Jin_

_**"What?!...you went to see Y/n? why didn't you tell us.? How is she? ahhhh Jungkook why didn't you tell me?!"** Jin yelled_

_**"Sorry hyung I just wanted to see her because I missed her….I thought she had changed but she was just the same Y/n that we love….she was just lonely and in the last couple days I felt something change in her something that upset her even more."** Jungkook said as he now looked at Yoongi_

_Jungkook lied about the last part….he just wanted to see what Yoongi would say._

_**"I-I think that's because of me. I messaged her a couple days back asking if I could talk to her and meet her but she hasn't replied back to me…..I think she hates me…..she has every right to hate me…..I don't deserve someone as amazing as her."** Yoongi said as he buried his face in his palms not long before he heard a familiar voice come out from behind Jungkook._

**_"First of all Yoongi-shi, I may have been jealous, angry, hurt or even disappointed at you, but not once from the time that I knew you did I ever hate you….but only love you_**

**_Second of all…..I get to decide who doesn't deserve me…..and that's definitely not YOU._**

_**Third of all…***long silence as you thought of a 3rd point to say* **…when are you finally planning to tell me you love me huh?"** you said as you stood there waiting for him to say something._

_Yoongi was stunned to silence…..but Jin smacked him on the back, bringing him back to life. He then stood up and walked towards you….when he reached you he kissed you on the lips ever so gently and pushed you backwards till you were both out of the dorm and then he closed the door with his free hand_

_His kiss deepened as soon as the door shut close. Both his hands held your face as you felt his tears drop on your cheeks as he kissed you with all the love that he had for you. You could feel how sorry he was for the way he hurt you in that one kiss. You couldn't breathe any longer so you slowly parted your lips away from him and looked at him. He gently put one of his hands on your abdomen, the same place he had his own scar and ran his thumb over it. He then looked deep into your eyes when you finally heard him say **"Saranghae Y/n-ah"**_

* * *

**_~ 6 YEARS LATER ~_**

**_~ SEOUL ~ at your house ~ 6 am_**

_*alarm goes off*_

_You shut off the alarm as you head downstairs to prepare breakfast. You were busy cooking breakfast. Lots of it. Today was going to be a busy day so you knew it was better to prepare a lot of it rather than having less….especially when you had hungry people in your family…._

_You just had a few more eggs to fry…..you were going to get some more from the fridge when you heard a low husky voice say…. **"Gooooodmorning..."** as your husband Yoongi came behind you burying his head on your shoulder and slowly wrapping his hands around your waist. He slowly rubbed his fingers over your scar like he always does. Every time he sees it he kisses you to thank you for saving his life._

_**"Good morning sleepy"** you said as your free hand went to his hair and ruffled it. You then turned to face him. He gave you a soft kiss on your lips. You quickly put the eggs on the table, grabbed his face and smashed your lips onto his. Your hands slowly traveled around his neck and pulled him in even deeper as his eyes jolted open for 1 second. He then smirked and closed his eyes as you continued to kiss him. When you no longer had room to breathe you parted away from him and said _

_**"Are you awake now?"**…..**"Mhmm"** he mumbled after which he chuckled and started to help you finish cooking breakfast._

_You were both now finishing off the final touches as you prepared your massive breakfast table when suddenly Yoongi felt two tiny arms wrap around his right leg. _

_**"Appa…appa carry meee"** your four year old son said as he now raised his arms and bounced up and down…_

_**"Aaaannd our little monkey is awake…."** he said as he lifted your son** "Hi there Min Yoon Jin…can appa and omma have a kiss?"**_

_Your son didn't take a second as he kissed Yoongi and then kissed you before wrapping his arms around Yoongi and snuggling against his chest._

_**"I'll go get him ready and dressed up for breakfast"** Yoongi said as he kissed you again before heading back upstairs with your sleepy son._

_You finished cooking everything so you started to set the table when you heard the door open_

**_"We're heeeeeere."_**

* * *

**_~ Yoongi POV ~ upstairs_**

_**"Yoon Jin-ah come on….stop jumping. Let appa put your shirt on properly…"** Yoongi whined as he watched your son jump up and down on the bed._

_Yoon jin stopped jumping as he then squealed and ran towards Yoongi and slammed himself on him as Yoongi quickly got a hold of him and put his shirt on._

_**"Auntie Annaaaaa"** he yelled as he tried to get out of Yoongi's arms and run to your sister._

_**"Oh hey Anna, you're here….is it true? He proposed?"** Yoongi asked as he smiled at your sister_

_**"Yes hyung, he did. Yesterday evening."** You sister replied as she picked up your son._

_**"Congratulations…..don't worry, you're in good hands. He will always be there for you and protect you…. Jin, your sister I raised him well…."** Yoongi spoke like a proud father._

_**"Thank you oppa."** your sister whispered_

_**"Where is your fiancé anyway?"** he asked chuckling_


	17. Chapter 17 - MIN's Household

**_~ at your house ~ 6:45 am ~ DOWNSTAIRS ~_**

_**"I'm almost done setting up the table…..give me the milk boxes and juices"** you said as you reached out behind you but got nothing._

_You turned yelling **"Yah! I asked you to give the drinks here. Not stand there and DRINK IT!"**_

_Jungkook laughed his little elmo laugh **"I'm bringing it noona"** as he walked towards you with an arm full of juice and milk boxes._

_**"Yah…. what about your kids in the future huh?..what will they do if you drink all the banana milk!?"** you asked jokingly._

_**"Nonsense…there's no such thing as a shortage of banana milk in the Jeon household. We will have an extra fridge just to store those…. Or maybe I should buy the banana milk company."** He said with wide eyes_

_*gasp* **"oh my god maybe you should"** you said, wide eyed too_

_**"No…no he won't…. seriously sis, you too? I told you not to encourage this crazy addiction"** your sister scolded you as she came down the stairs carrying your son._

_**"Pfft…yeah right…. says the one who supports it the most and bought him a customized banana milk box with his name on it!"** you scolded back as she now laughed and went towards Jungkook who was making bunny faces at Yoonjin._

_**"Where's Yoongi?"** you asked when all of a sudden you heard a baby cry upstairs._

_**"Oh jeez he must've gotten excited and woken up Yoonhae."** you chuckled and headed upstairs._

**_~ upstairs ~_**

_Yoongi went into your 1-year-old daughters room. He was just checking on her. Yoongi was uncontrollable when it came to your daughter. She was irresistibly cute. He was admiring her and touching her little forehead when she suddenly woke up and started crying._

_**"Really honey…you couldn't just leave her to sleep?"** he heard you say behind him as you stood there with your arms crossed._

_Yoongi turned around with an apologetic look on his face as your baby screamed even louder._

_**"Don't worry…she's probably just hungry. Could you get her out of the crib for me?"** you said as you gave him a gentle smile and gestured for Yoonhae._

_You then sat down on the rocking chair as you pulled your shirt up from one side and pulled your bra down revealing your breast that was ready to feed your baby._

_Yoongi slowly placed Yoonhae in your arms as you slowly held her close and she started to slowly suckle on your breast and almost immediately stop crying._

_Yoongi stood there in awe. No matter how many times he's seen this, it still always warmed his heart when he saw you breastfeed his child._

_He then went behind you and looked at Yoonhae in your arms._

_**"She looks just like you; you know?"** you said as you moved her little black bangs away from her eyes just like you always did with Yoongi._

_**"She may look like me…but she's just as beautiful as you. She has your eyes."** Yoongi said as he now wrapped his hands around his two favorite girls._

_**"I'll put her back to sleep….in the meantime could you go check on the 3 kids downstairs"** you whispered to Yoongi as he nodded, kissed your forehead and your baby's forehead and then went back downstairs._

**_~ back downstairs ~_**

_Jungkook was having his breakfast while Anna sat next to him feeding Yoonjin and also munching on the same thing from time to time._

_He scrunched his nose and made little cute noises at Yoonjin as he watched the 2 of them eating food. After a few minutes he finally said "**I would love to have one"** as he booped Yoonjin's nose and then looked at Anna._

_**"Yeah.. well make your own….and don't steal my nephew"** somebody said as he came in through the door._

_**"Yeah right…..get your hands off my son."** Yoongi laughed as he came down the stairs._

_**"Uncle Taetaaaaaaae"** your son yelled as he was now standing on Anna's lap bouncing up and down to be carried by Taehyung._

_**"How's my favorite little nephew….can I have a kiss please"** Taehyung pouted as your son kissed him and then hugged him around his neck as Taehyung lifted him up._

_**"Hey stop hogging on Yoonjin….sharing is caring"** Jungkook pouted._

_**"Yeah well Yoonjin isn't some thing to be shared around"** Taehyung replied_

_**"Exactly…..so Yoonjin-ah….who do you want?"** Yoongi asked your son…it didn't take long before your son put out his two hands to go to Yoongi._

_**"My son indeed."** Yoongi said as he sat down and put Yoonjin on his lap and laughed at the defeated looks of everybody else._

_**"Where's noona….. its 7:30 now….she should have breakfast and get ready. The event is at 11….we don't want to be late to the opening of our own store."** Taehyung said as he started to have some food._

_**"Trust me when I say that I will have fed all my kids and my family and get ready way before you do."** You said as you walked down the stairs._

_**"That is true Taehyung…."** Jimin said as he walked in through the door followed by Hoseok and Namjoon right behind him._

_**"Aaaaaaahhhh.."** your son screamed as he got off of Yoongi's lap and ran to the 3 uncles that just walked in._

_**"Wooooowww…if it isn't my favorite nephew…"**Namjoon said as he carried your son._

_**"Yoonjin-ah I have something for youuuu."** Hoseok said as he took out a little mini bag from his back and put it on Yoonjin._

_**"Thank you uncle hobi"** Yoonjin said as he started opening the bag and looking inside._

* * *

**_~ time skip ~ 8 am_**

_Everyone was now eating at the table. Yoonjin was running around playing with his toys as he came back to eat food from different people around the table._

_**"So…how's the school going Namjoon-ah…still not sick of teaching"** you asked_

_Namjoon chuckled **"Opening the music and arts school is one of my best decisions ever…..I love teaching. And having these 2 with me makes it so much better."** He said as he looked over at Jimin and Hoseok._

_**"Yeah well soon Yoonjin will be joining too, won't you baby?...what would you like…music or dancing."** You asked as you looked at your son now sitting on Jimin's lap_

_**"Mooshik."** Your son said with a mouthful of pancake._

_**"You really are my son aren't you?"** Yoongi said as he flashed his gummy smile and kissed your son_

_**"You're really my boy too…..I'll teach you music don't worry"** Namjoon said as he smiled at Yoonjin._

_**"and I wanna dancing."** Yoonjin said, making Hoseok and Jimin burst out into laughter and praise your son._

_**"He's our boy too wahahaaa"** Jimin yelled as he hugged your son._


	18. Chapter 18 - Forever & Always

**_~ time skip ~ 10:30 _****_am_**

_Everyone was now ready to leave to go to your store opening for the clothing line you and Taehyung designed. It took you guys a couple of years to prepare everything but it's now finally done, and in about an hour you guys are going to open your first store._

_Everyone gathered at the door ready to head out when they noticed you haven't come down yet._

_**"Y/n?"** Yoongi called out. After a few minutes he heard your footsteps and turned around to look at you coming down the stairs_

_You were wearing an elegant black fitted dress that stopped a few inches below your knees. It had lovely gold accents in different places and a pretty brooch on the left side._

_You looked at Yoongi who was wearing a beautiful sexy black suit. He didn't have to do a lot of work and he would still look so handsome to you. Even after a decade of knowing him he still managed to surprise you and give you butterflies in your stomach._

_You finally reached downstairs as Yoongi took your hand and kissed it._

_*sigh* **"What did I do to get so lucky and have such a handsome husband."** You said as you kissed him gently on the cheek_

_**"I'm supposed to say that to you…..will you not let me have that at least?"** Yoongi chuckled as he wrapped his arms around your waist and leaned in to kiss you again before you stopped him and whispered. **"Save it for later"**_

_You then held his hand and pulled him to the door and left for the event._

* * *

**_~ at the event ~ after the opening ceremony ~_**

_It was now lunch time; the opening ceremony had just finished. Everybody was now in a little private setting where you had hired catering for lunch from one of the most famous restaurants in all of Seoul and your personal favorite._

_Yoongi was feeding Yoonjin who was sitting on your lap. The three of you were in your own world when a beautiful young woman who was the owner of the restaurant came up next to you._

_**"Hi auntie Soyoung…"** your son said as you and Yoongi turned around to look at her._

_**"Hey sweetie…. enjoying the food?"** she asked your son as he nodded at her and took a big bite of a mini pizza that he was holding in his hand_

_**"The food is delicious as always Soyoung…..is the chef not here yet?"** you asked._

_**"No he's not here yet...but I think he'll be here soon"** she answered_

_**"I'M HERE WORLD WIDE BEAUTIFUL!…miss me?"** Jin announced as he came in from the back door_

_He kissed Soyoung on the cheek and then looked at your son who was still munching on his pizza._

_**"Yoonjin-ah want to hear a joke about pizza?"** he asked your son._

_**"No."** Yoongi immediately replied….already hating the joke even though it wasn't said yet_

_**"Yesss!"** your son yelled right after Yoongi_

_**"Never mind…it's too cheesy"** Jin replied after which, you, Jin, Yoonjin & Soyoung laughed out loud like a bunch of crazy people._

_**"This's why you're my wife** *points to Soyoung* **this's why you're my best friend** *points to you* **and you** *looks towards your son***…come here."** Jin said as he picked your son and hugged him._

_By now, everyone already heard the loud commotion and were making their way to your table to join in the fun._

* * *

**_~ later that evening ~_**

_Yoongi had just parked the car and turned the engine off when he looked to his right to find you sleeping in the passenger seat with Yoonjin in your arms._

_He had a very content smile as he watched the both of you while his hand moved your son's bangs away from his eyes._

_He then got out of the car and went to the other side and opened your door. He slowly started to take Yoonjin out of your arms as he softly said **"Sweetheart, we're home."**_

_You slowly opened your eyes and saw your sweet husband carrying your son causing you to smile and get out of the car as the both of you made your way inside._

**_~ time skip ~_**

_You were in your bedroom seated at your dressing table. You were removing your shoes and pretty soon started taking your jewelry off. _

_In a few minutes Yoongi walked in while he was loosening his tie around his neck._

_**"Kids ok?"** you asked_

_**"Yeah, both tucked in and fast asleep."** Yoongi replied as he smiled at you._

_You had already finished removing everything….only thing left was your dress. You stood up so you could take it off. Your arm automatically went backwards to grab the zipper when you felt Yoongi's hands immediately stop yours. **"let me."** he said…..in his deep low voice._

_He slowly pulled the zip down revealing to him that you weren't wearing a bra (since the dress had one sewn into it)_

_Once his hands reached the bottom, they went back up as his fingers traced a single line all the way down your spine sending shivers and causing goosebumps all over your body._

_**"You're playing a very dangerous game right now you know…..Yoonjin could walk in any moment."** you said as you looked at him through the reflection in the mirror._

_**"He's asleep sweetheart…..and if he's really my son, trust me, he won't wake up easily."** He smirked as he now pulled the dress off your shoulder and started leaving light kisses on the back of your neck._

_Pretty soon his hands couldn't handle it as he pulled the whole dress off of you and threw it to one side. You stared at your reflection as you saw his hands slowly snake around your waist and tug on the lace of your underwear. You immediately turned around and pressed yourself against his chest wrapping your arms around his neck._

_He looked deep into your eyes taking in all of your beauty before wrapping his arms tighter and very faintly saying the words **"thank you.."**_

_You were a bit puzzled so you asked **"What for?"** to which he replied_

**_"for being you…for all the things you've done. For all the things you've given me….especially our 2 kids… Thank you…..for being mine."_**

_You felt your eyes water a bit as you kissed him on the lips with all your love, heart and soul before saying **"Always"**_

_Needless to say, you guys did NOT get any sleep that night. Thankfully due to your kids not waking up._

* * *

**_~ 5 months later ~_**

_It was Sunday morning. Everybody was invited to a little picnic you decided to have._

_You were all sitting on the grass enjoying the nice weather and the familiar company._

_Jin, Hoseok Soyoung were preparing the snacks and distributing them around. _

_Namjoon was running for his life because he accidentally broke your son's toy and Jimin was chasing him while carrying Yoonjin who was crying. Taehyung was close by laughing at the scene and trying to fix the toy at the same time._

_Jungkook and Anna were sitting together playing around with baby Yoonhae._

_You were leaning against a tree looking at your family in front of you feeling blissful and happy._

_Yoongi's head was on your lap while he was taking a short nap…..you were busy munching on some food when he slowly opened his eyes and looked at you._

_**"hey there sleepy…want some?"** you said as you shoved a piece of tteokbokki in your mouth._

_Yoongi chuckled as he got up and sat next to you. You passed him your cup as he took a piece and ate it._

_**"Go easy honey."** He said as he noticed you eating….a lot._

_**"Yah! You know I'm not the only one eating!"** you said as you leaned your head on his shoulder_

_**"Yes I know…I was kidding"** He said before turning his head towards you and kissing your head while his hand rubbed your little baby bump_

_**"Yoongi-ah…"** you said softly_

_**"hmm?"** he replied, now gently leaning his head on top of yours._

_**"thank you…"** you said_

_**"for what?"** he asked_

_**"for everything…..I can't name all the things you've done for me but I still want to say thank you…thank you for this"** you said as you pointed to the scene in front of you of your loved ones just laughing and enjoying themselves._

_**"Thank you for loving me, and being mine. I'm so lucky to have you and I look up to the heavens everyday to thank them for sending you. No matter how hard it was in the past thank you for sticking through it with me. Thank you for being there, not just for me but for our kids as well….You are a wonderful father and an amazing husband and I love you so much Yoongi."** you said as you sniffled slightly._

_Yoongi was quiet the whole time as he listened to you talking. You noticed a little tear drop fall on your head which made you sit up straight. He looked at you with his eyes that were glistening slightly. He didn't have to say a single word. He said it all with his heart and his eyes as he leaned in closer and kissed you._

_The kiss was like no other….it was like whatever you had just said but just in the form of a kiss._

_*You loved this man, and he loved you* you thought to yourself as Yoongi finally parted from the kiss while your foreheads were still connected and said **"I love you Y/n"**_

* * *

_**~ end ~**_


End file.
